Brothers Betrayal
by Rifa
Summary: After the final battles, the new peace leaves space for war. With new leaders comes new tension. And Zidane and Vivi must face new enemies, each other. Rated for langauge and violence.
1. Introduction

_Disclaimer: I obviously don't own FF9 or any of its characters. Square owns them._

* * *

**Introduction**

The temperature rose with the sun. Ever since the disappearance of the mist the weather had changed dramatically, heat waves were strengthened and cold chills were far bitterer. Marcus pushed back his bandana to wipe sweat from his brow, beads poured down his dirt-covered face as he sat for a quick break.

The new mercenary gig Marcus did with Tantalus paid well, but was far more work then treasure hunting and looting. After the disappearance of the mist most of its spawn had vanished with it, which lead to the natural monsters and animals becoming over populated. Marcus and Baku had spent the last two days cutting down on the populations around Pinnacle Rocks. The other members were working in other areas with similar problems.

A murder of crows flew overhead as Marcus stood and continued his rounds. He emerged from the wood and stood upon a collection of rocks and boulders. The sky was bright, the sun poured down onto the treetops and shimmering water that made up the landmark. Marcus overlooked the area, he had covered just about every nook and cranny and the population had dropped. But as he cast his eyes down into the ridges and depressions he noticed a place he hadn't see before. A pile of rocks hunched over a Cliffside hiding a passage through into a small gorge.

"Heeeey!" A familiar voice called from below. Marcus turned his attention to a clearing directly below him at see Baku, equally drenched in sweat, waving a large hand. Marcus smiled at the sight and called back "Hey Boss, how goes the hunting?"

"Crap, can't find nothin'. I guess we took care of most of them eh?" Baku shouted from below as he loosened his shirt. "The heat's killin' me…"

"I know how you feel Boss," Marcus hollered with a laugh. "I can see a missed spot from up here… over northeast from here, there's a pile a rocks with a passage through."

"Come down then and we'll check it out" Baku shouted as he rested himself on a collection of rocks.

"I'll go on ahead, catch up if you can Boss," Marcus turned away as Baku shouted a rude reply from below. He didn't take it as much; they had done that a lot to each other during the new jobs, just to amuse themselves.

Marcus found a site where the rocks of the cliff side had tumbled into the stream below. He used it to his advantage and hopped from rock to boulder. The passage was within his sights, and his thieving and treasure hunting instincts pushed him to find out what was behind the hidden passage.

Cold rain started to fall from the sky, a pleasant change from the on going heat wave. Marcus stood for a moment to let it pour over his sweat-covered face, it feel good. But, weather being as strange as it was lately, the rain picked up fast and it was soon pouring so fast and so hard that it would've made a Burmecian homesick. No longer knowing if the rain was better than the heat or not, Marcus opted for the shelter of a tree whose branches reached thickly, conveniently, next to the little passage.

Marcus had only sat for a short moment before Baku had found him, he was soaked and cursing the rain. Wanting to return to Lindblum quickly and get out of the rain, Marcus decided to quickly check the passage and head out. And of course, Marcus didn't inform Baku but headed in straight away.

The stone had made an arch here, and the grounds inside were no different than the outside. Somewhat disappointed, Marcus turned to leave, but stopped when he heard, somehow over the beating sheets of rain, a rustling in the foliage. He quickly unsheathed his sword, his eyes searching for the movement in the thick wood. It was hard to see through the rain, but he could faintly make out something moving in a nearby tangle of tree and bush.

He tightened the grip on his sword, his clothes dripped and clung to him. He watched the spot where he saw the movement, whatever was in the bushes must have known he had noticed it for he saw nothing there now. But just wanting to be sure, Marcus crept towards the tangled plants.

His steps sunk into the wet soil. He readied his sword for an attack. It was doubtful that there was anything of a threat, but he just wanted to be sure.

Suddenly, Baku cried out from behind him. A figure emerged in a panic. And flame engulfed Marcus in a painful grip; his skin burned away, he felt himself burning. Marcus let out an ear-piercing scream of pain, just before the spell wore off and Marcus fell dead to the ground.

* * *


	2. Reunion

A/N: Thanks for reading another of my mad ramblings in the form of fiction. A lot of planing has gone into this story so I hope you all enjoy. And I apologize for the lengthy chapter, please leave a review.

* * *

**Chapter II  
Reunion**

The guards smirked, as they usually did, when they saw Vivi approaching them. It seemed to be an ongoing game with them. It wasn't the first time Vivi had come to this pair of guards; in fact, they had met several times before. Not that it made much of a difference. They still treated him the same way they did in the beginning, and the same way all the other Alexandrian guards did: Badly. So badly that Vivi couldn't help feel a pure emotion of dread as he neared them.

He tried to speak as clearly and confidently as he could, although he knew what their answer would be, "Um, I was wondering if I could see Zidane now?" He felt like kicking himself for sounding so unsure, he could tell that it seemed to actually please the two guards before him.

One guard's smirk strengthened without any attempts to hide it, the other snickered. "Well I'm sorry," the first one answered as she gently threw back a few wisps of dark blonde hair "_Master_ Vivi." The second guard almost burst out loud in laughter, while the first's smirk strengthened once again at her joke. Vivi felt his fists clench in anger, these guards were used to ordering around lifeless mages, not treating them as their superior, it was painfully obvious. But Vivi expected nothing more from them than that, it was a major part of the reason he wouldn't be leaving the Black Mage Village again…

"But the Queen is, how should I say, busy, with her guest." The guard continued, enjoying tormenting the mage. "You'll just have to come back later." Vivi had heard this statement at least 20 times over the past four days. He didn't care what it was Zidane and Dagger were doing, nor did he care to even think on it, he just wanted to at least speak with Zidane before leaving, something he hadn't be able to do over the past five months Zidane was missing.

"Well, could you please tell him I'd like to speak with him?" Vivi asked, unable to mask the annoyance in his voice. "It's important."

"Oh, I'm sure it is!" The guard chimed in a mock cheerful voice, "Don't you worry little mage, we'll tell him. Now why don't you run off to your room and leave the humans alone, huh?" A look of triumph poured over her face, although Vivi was sure that there were far more nasty remarks she would have loved to make. After all, this was the empire that manufactured his kind, stored them, and sent them off like animals to the slaughter; they wouldn't have anything nice to say to the likes of him. And to be honest, Vivi couldn't help imagining all the horrible things he could do to them.

But unfortunately, with nothing he could say or do, Vivi settled for glaring at the pair before heading back to the common halls. He stomped down the curled staircase and headed towards the far tower where his room was, suspiciously far from the other guest rooms and situated with double the guards than the others' rooms. Then again, why would any Alexandrian, or any human for that matter, allow a black mage to be unsupervised and near the resting places of any person? All humans thought black mages were just soulless puppets of death and slaughter. They would never allow a black mage even close to other people. They would sooner run a mage through with a blade than ask questions about whether or not they felt emotions or breathed the air.

This was the exact reason Vivi stayed far away from them. He hated having to draw a line between himself and the rest of the world, but when the rest of the world wants you to die and rot, its hard not to cut yourself off. Especially when Vivi knew that they would never realize that he had fought for the existence of the entire world, he helped save the world that hated him and his brothers, talk about ironic.

Vivi had never really planned to leave the village again, they needed him, and he needed his brothers. It was the first time he had a proper home and it was one that needed his protection. And there was also that painful fact that the year time limit was closing in dangerously close for most of the mages, and Vivi did not want to return to find any one of them had stopped. And he was starting to feel age creep in himself. He felt much older since the adventures of before, as if he had aged a few years. Vivi didn't know how much longer he would have, which lead him to his great project he had started with Minkoto and Mr. 288… The only reason he left was because Dagger had nearly begged him to. It had only been four months since the final battle with Kuja and Necron, but it seemed that the group was starting to drift apart and Dagger was determined to get everyone in one place for a day. But they didn't expect Zidane to show up.

There wasn't one person that wasn't surprised to see Zidane appear upon the new theater ship. And amongst all the excitement, Zidane had managed to slip away with Dagger and hadn't reappeared yet. No one had any doubts why, and stuck around Alexandria waiting for Zidane to emerge again. Everyone wanted to know what had happened at the Iifa Tree, how he got back, why it took him so long… And everyone had their own reasons to see him again, mostly to catch up and such. But Vivi needed something a bit more than that. Of everyone Vivi knew, Zidane was the only person that could relate to him, and Vivi being slapped with so many burdens from his brothers, wanted to talk to someone who knew him and understood him… of course he could talk to another mage or even a genome but it wasn't the same, him and Zidane were like… brothers…

Not watching where he was walking, Vivi felt himself collide with another person. Fearing it to be another abusing guard, Vivi jumped back and started to apologize when he finally noticed who it was. It was Freya, in her usual dragon skin uniform, her faded and beaten up crest of Brumecia across her chest, white hair played over her face under her hat as her ears perked forward with interest. She stood with such nobility, it was impossible for anyone to mistake her for anything else than a Knight.

"Lost in thought as usual Vivi?" She asked with a smile. She was so cheerful now, although Vivi had yet to learn why. She bent down onto one knee so to be able to see Vivi eye to eye, her light blue eyes filled with a strange motherly glow, although Vivi couldn't relate to it.

"Yeah…" Vivi answered slowly, speaking with Freya always made him nervous, Freya had a weird way of knowing exactly what you are thinking or feeling, and saying something unpredictable yet disturbingly true. "The guards were just being nasty to me again."

"Did you tell Steiner or Beatrix?"

"More than once."

"I see." Freya's eyes began reading into Vivi. "You've missed Zidane a lot haven't you?"

"Yeah."

"But that's not all that's been bothering you." Her ears dropped a bit, her eyes cooling down to the look Vivi was used to her having. "You remember what I said, that night after the final battle?"

Vivi stared at Freya, he started to feel heavy where he stood as if the world was pushing down on him. He remembered, but hadn't thought about until now, the painful truth in her words.

"You told me, you were worried."

"About you living in the village."

"You didn't want me to…"

"Watch your kin die." Her eyes became heavier. Her amount of understanding was uncanny. She was one of the few in the group that still saw Vivi for what he was, a child. "Being exposed to something like that, it isn't anything that anyone should bear. But I know there's no stopping you, you're strong and brave."

Vivi watched her from the darkness under his hat. He remembered when she had said this. It held the same sort of truth and pain to some of the things she had said back in Burmecia and Cleyra. He could only imagine the things that ran in her mind, the amount of wisdom. She was such a mystery to Vivi.

"Don't worry about seeing Zidane," Freya said as she stood back up, her thin tail playing in the air. "I heard that the two are coming to dinner tonight."

"Really?" Vivi cried out happily, feeling suddenly snapped back to reality.

"Yes, I believe I heard something about an announcement as well." Freya smiled in a way that suggested she already knew what was about to happen, although Vivi felt completely oblivious, as usual. "But if you want to catch him before then, I would wait around near their chambers. I think they will be out early."

Freya bowed her head to Vivi. Her dragon skin hat gleamed in the nearby lantern lights. And with a quick farewell she had disappeared down in the direction of the entrance hall. Abandoning his cynical thoughts of moments earlier, Vivi turned back towards Dagger's chamber doors. He dared not to venture up the curled stair and attract the guard's attention again so he settled for sitting down under the steps and waiting. The castle floors weren't the most comfortable for sitting but Vivi had worse before.

After only about ten minutes Vivi could hear the large chamber door creak open and the murmur of people. He smiled, for a first time since he first saw Zidane days earlier, as he heard Dagger's voice. He quickly jumped to his feet, ready to greet her, and hopefully Zidane, at the bottom of the stairs. Within a minute, Vivi saw Dagger start to descend the staircase. She was wearing a beautiful cream gown with golden embroidered leaves spread across the skirt. Her ebony hair had grown to the middle of her back and was tied back neatly. Dagger, or Queen Garnet as people would say now, looked a far cry from the summoner they had traveled and fought with. She hadn't changed, but was much more beautiful now in her royal gowns, free of dirt and blood as most had come accustomed to during their adventures.

"Vivi!" Dagger cried out when she saw Vivi gawking up at her. She quickened her pace as much as she dared down the staircase and scooped Vivi up into a bear hug the moment she reached him. Vivi, feeling a little awkward, couldn't help notice that she seemed far happier than Vivi could ever recall, and also the fact that her cheeks looked a little rosier than normal.

"I thought you had left already! I'm so glad you're still here Vivi!" Dagger almost squealed after she had let go of the little mage, she was acting very unlike her usual self. "You are coming to dinner right? Zidane and I have something important to tell all of you."

Vivi started to feel a little less oblivious.

"Of course Dagger, is Zidane coming?" Vivi asked, turning his head to glance up the staircase that remained empty save for the train on Dagger's dress and an attendant that had appeared behind her looking a little stressed. "I haven't seen him at all."

"Oh, I'm sorry Vivi. You guys have lots of catching up right?" Dagger asked, her voice slowly returning to a normal tone although her cheeks remained a bright shade of pink. "Zidane said he was going to tell everyone at dinner about the Iifa Tree and how he got back, he still hasn't even told me."

"Who are you talking about me to?"

Vivi's eyes widened as he saw Zidane skip down the stairs behind Dagger. He hadn't changed a bit it seemed. Without even noticing Vivi he perched his arms over Dagger's shoulders affectionately as he stood a step higher than her on the steps. A happy and smug look was on his face, as Dagger's cheeks blushed a far amount more.

"Oh, Vivi was just saying how he hasn't seen you yet." Dagger answered the boy hanging over her. "You should go catch up, dinner should not be served for another fifteen minutes."

"All right Dagger," Zidane almost sung to her. And to Vivi's mild surprise, he leaned in on her shoulder and gave her a kiss on the cheek before she headed off towards the main halls after a quick goodbye to Vivi.

Vivi turned his gaze up to Zidane who was smiling as he watched the Queen leave. "Zidane…" Vivi started, feeling the need to get his attention drawn away from Dagger. Zidane turned and looked down at Vivi, and just before he smiled Vivi could've sworn he looked at him with a sort of indifference he had never seen from him.

"Hey Vivi!" Zidane chimed, his eyes glowing the same way they had in the past, cooling Vivi's nerves. "It's been a while, you have to tell me what's been going on." Without another word, Zidane grabbed Vivi's arm and guided him out a nearby door, which lead out to the inner castle courtyard, where the Prima Vista II had been docked days earlier. The sun was setting to their left, painting beautiful colours across the sky. The water glimmered and the stands where hundreds of seats were now remained as empty stone stands, which lead down to an open floor of stone tile and water.

Zidane sat down on one of the stand's edges, his tail waving happily behind him. Vivi climbed up onto the ledge as well and gazed up at the setting sky. "So, what's been going on Vivi?" Zidane asked, staring out at the view of Alexandria before them. "You're probably something of a leader in the village now right?"

"Not really…" Vivi answered, thinking it a bit odd for Zidane to ask something like that. "But there has been a lot going on I guess. The genomes are getting along really well." Vivi paused to sneak of peak of Zidane, hoping to be able to read a reaction. But Zidane seemed completely indifferent to the statement as if Vivi had been talking about tomatoes. "But it's hard."

"What's been the matter?" Zidane looked over at the mage, his eyes showed a flicker of concern. But Vivi just shook his head and continued, "I guess it's just that I haven't been able to really, get over things that have happened. But I don't think that's it, maybe its just that I'm so depended on and everyone expects so much of me. And no one sees the black mages as what they really are."

Vivi glanced over at Zidane out of the corner of his eye; using a good trick he had that made others think he was still looking straight ahead while he looked at them. Zidane was gazing out again, and didn't seem to have any reaction to anything Vivi was saying. Vivi turned away; maybe this wasn't the best time to be talking about this. But he really couldn't see when he'd have this chance again.

"It's probably time for dinner about now." Zidane said as he hopped off the ledge. He turned to Vivi and smiled "We can talk more tomorrow, okay Vivi?"

Vivi frowned a bit, just so it wasn't noticeable under his black mask. Why was Zidane cutting the conversation short? "But Zidane…"

"What is it?" Zidane's smile faded.

"I'm leaving tomorrow."

Zidane stared at him, his eyes thinking the same way they had done in battle or times of crisis, although it wasn't really a time like that. "Why so eager to leave?"

Vivi felt his throat tighten in annoyance, not at Zidane but everything that had been bothering him. "I really don't like being around so many… people. The soldiers and workers here aren't the kindest to me."

"What were you expecting Vivi?" Zidane said in a tone between annoyance and frustration, although it didn't seem to be directed at anyone that was not present.

Vivi felt a little shocked, but maybe he had interpreted his tone wrong. "Um, just a little more respect I guess, being a guest and all." Zidane raised his eyebrows in an expression of agreement, and turned to head inside before Vivi stopped him "There's another reason too. You see, I don't know how long I'll be around. So I started a project with Mikoto and Mr. 288. We're… trying to… how do you say… add to the black mage population."

At this statement, Zidane's tail appeared to stiffen as did his back and shoulders. He turned around with a smile that looked a bit strange to Vivi. "Really? That's great to hear." Although something about his voice wasn't convincing. "Can we talk about it after dinner?"

Vivi looked down at the ground, feeling a little vulnerable. He hadn't spoken about that with anyone and quick change of subject wasn't the reaction he was hoping to get. "Alright Zidane, we can talk later."

Zidane smiled and made his way inside, Vivi following slowly behind him. Vivi couldn't help but feel a little distant with Zidane. He had been away for a while, they hadn't spoken in a while and Vivi was sure he had other things to think about right now. But they would have lots of time to catch up, and soon they would be just as close as they were before. It would just need time.

As they passed near the entrance hall, a strange disruption could be heard near the main doors. Zidane and Vivi stopped to listen, it sounded like someone was arguing with the guards. It took only a moment before Zidane was hurrying down to see what was happening. Vivi, surprised by the sudden motion, chased after Zidane down toward the main hall.

As Vivi stumbled down the last steps towards the main door he recognized the arguing voice immediately, it was Baku! Vivi stopped to stare at the unexpected guest and his predicament, Baku appeared to be quite desperate to get into the castle, but was being refused entrance by the two guards positioned there. The two Alexandrian soldiers were attempting to hold him back from barreling through and weren't doing so well. They were all yelling at each other so it was impossible to hear what it was they were saying.

"Zidane!" Baku bellowed into the large chamber a look of extreme urgency upon his face, an expression Vivi had never seen on him before. "Get these damn soldiers off me!"

"Let go, he's my guest!" Zidane shouted at the guards, his voice was strained, it seemed that he could read the urgency in Baku's face and voice. The soldiers let go of Baku's arms, muttered an apology, and shuffled back to their posts looking a bit embarrassed.

Baku looked like hell, he was sweating more than usual, and his eyes had a strange look of fear and shock. "Zidane, I… something terrible has happened…"

Zidane and Vivi stood silent in the hall, servants, guards, and others in the area gazed on in interest. Vivi didn't know how he should react to Baku being like this, it was a little scary. Even Zidane was silent.

"Marcus…" Baku choked, his eyes became watery making him look a bit like an over sized child. "Marcus… is dead."

Vivi heard himself gasp as his insides began to feel heavy. The onlookers started to murmur to one another; a few ran off to tell others of the odd event happening in the entrance hall. Vivi looked over at Zidane to try and say something but stopped when he saw Zidane's eyes wide and in a blank look of shock.

"What happened Baku." Zidane muttered in a voice that sounded more like a command than a question.

Baku wiped a small tear from his eye, "Pinnacle Rocks. There was damn mage in there! It killed him!"

Vivi felt like someone had just slapped him.

"What!" Zidane shouted.

Vivi shook off his shock, "Wait, there was a black mage? What happened? Where is it now?"

"Vivi, shut up, this has nothing to do with you!" Zidane shouted as he turned his head down to Vivi, anger dancing in his eyes. Vivi felt that slap again, but worse. Zidane had never yelled at him, save for Terra, and Vivi couldn't help but feel… scared. Not knowing what he should do, watching Zidane's eyes burn into him and listening to Baku sniffing away his tears, Vivi went with his best instinct and ran away.

* * *

"Where is he?" Eiko whined, her small body slouching to one side of her chair. Her whining was beginning to annoy just about everyone at the table. "I'm hungry, and its rude to keep your guests waiting, especially members of political rule!"

"Its rude to whine when you are a dinner guest," Vivi muttered under his breath, his hand leaned on his face as he played with a small flicker of fire on his other hand. Vivi wasn't looking forward for Zidane to make his appearance again, the shouting of before was still echoing in his head. Vivi felt as if he was going to boil over soon if he didn't leave soon, Alexandria wasn't treating him well.

"He will be here soon Eiko, try and be patient." Dagger said from the head of the table, doing a terrible job of hiding her own worry and annoyance. They had been sitting in the Dining Hall for almost half an hour, Zidane still had not shown up, and Dagger refused to start the meal without him.

Vivi extinguished the small fire from his gloved hand to gaze around the room again. The Hall shimmered in its royal glory, a group of Alexandrian cooks stood at the kitchen entrance waiting to serve and attempting to keep the meal warm and Steiner was pacing near the entrance with a strange expression, Eiko was sitting across from Vivi in between Regent Cid and Lady Hilda, Vivi was seated between Freya and what was supposed to be Baku's seat. It was a strange diner party, for certain, but with the absence of Amarant and Quina as well as the various nobles and officials that had littered the hall days earlier, this diner party was quite small.

"Just where could those two be?" Regent Cid huffed as he crossed his arms, his long mustache bouncing comically. "Could it not wait until after the diner?"

"Cid," Hilda scolded over Eiko's head. "They just lost a friend, give them a moment."

"This is not a good time for Marcus' death…" Garnet mumbled as her royal posture slumped.

The clank of pacing armor stopped. Everyone turned to the entrance as they saw Steiner giving a salute as Zidane dragged himself in. His blonde hair had fallen in his face, his feet dragged along the ground and he looked utterly exhausted. Everyone sat up in their seats, unsure if they should raise or not as Dagger leapt up to meet him. She placed her hand on his shoulder to try and embrace her grieving lover but he moved past without looking up. He sat down at his place next to Dagger who returned to her seat looking distressed. The cooks ran out before anyone could open their mouth and placed platters of meats, vegetables, and various rich looking foods.

"I am sorry to hear of your loss, Zidane." Hilda spoke first, rising a delicate gloved hand to her chest.

"Indeed," Freya said, gazing up at Zidane through the eye slits in her dragonhead hat, as the others repeated similar words. All except Vivi, who stared at Zidane and the strange cold look in his eyes.

The cooks eagerly began to fill everyone's plates with food. Vivi winced as a dripping slice of meat was added to his plate, lately the idea of raising a creature from birth with the intent of killing and eating it had become too disturbing for Vivi to stomach. As a large serving of fish was added to his plate, he realized that the seat next to him remained empty. "Is Baku coming?" Vivi mumbled quietly, nervous of speaking to Zidane. It appeared no one had heard him, another conversation had already started without him.

"Well, um, like I had said earlier Zidane and I have an announcement." Dagger spoke, her voice quieter than it had been earlier, obviously upset by the sudden events that had occurred moments ago. "Are you sure you want to make it now?" She asked Zidane in a soft voice, Zidane stared down at the table for a moment before lifting his head and nodding, a forced smile creeping on his face. "Okay, well, everyone, I thank you for coming. Zidane and I have discussed this since his return and we've decided that, we are going to get married!"

Everyone at the table, as well as the nearby cooks and guards, clapped and spoke words of happiness and approval. Vivi even clapped, although, for some reason, something about this didn't seem to make sense in his head. If Zidane and Dagger got married, Zidane would be king. All the talking seemed to blur, everyone at the table began to ask the couple questions, on the wedding and such.

"When are you planning to hold this event?" Freya asked, her chin resting on folded hands.

"Really soon," Dagger gushed, her cheeks turning rosy again. "We're hoping for the sixth."

"Why, that's in three days! Have you chosen your wedding party?" Hilda asked, her eyes glowing.

"Yes we have. Freya, Eiko, I was going to ask you to be my bridesmaids…" Dagger spoke, Zidane had a strange glazed look over his eyes. Eiko and Freya agreed without hesitation.

As Vivi stared at Zidane, it seemed he had suddenly snapped back to reality. "Vivi, you'll be best man right?" Zidane said suddenly, the first thing he said since arriving to dinner.

Vivi sat, feeling a little shocked. "Are you sure…?" He asked, having a hard time imagining himself at a royal wedding, being a black mage and all. The Alexandrian king-to-be having a black mage as his best man, there was no way that would go over smoothly.

Zidane stared back at Vivi, his eyes appeared to frost over. "Of course…"

Without warning, a pack of Alexandrian soldiers burst into the room and assembled around the dinner table. Cid choked on his food, Eiko jumped onto her knees and turned around completely, Steiner jumped in surpise and Dagger let out a small gasp of anger as Beatrix came stomping into the room, a terrible angry expression painted across her beautiful face. The soldiers stood stone still, all in battle positions, awaiting Beatrix's orders.

"What is going on Beatrix! I will not allow this in my Dining Hall, especially when I have guests!" Dagger shouted as she stood up, her face red with anger.

Beatrix shot her gaze to Dagger, her one visible eye casting a look that reminded Vivi of the times they had fought against her, which made Vivi sink slightly in his seat. "My apologies your highness but I am afraid I am on duty." With that she shot her hand out as a signal to her soldiers.

Before Vivi could even blink, a pair of Alexandrian soldiers grabbed his arms and pulled him from his chair. Their grasp dug deep into his arms, making him whimper. They dragged him off the chair and held him so his feet dangled above the ground. His mind instinctively came up with hundreds of different spells and combinations he could use to get away from their grasp, but knew that this was just a misunderstanding, but he couldn't help but try to wiggle free from their grasp. This type of thing had happened to him more times than he could handle, Dali, Lindblum… But what was the reason now?

"What are you doing?" Dagger shouted again, her eyes becoming wide with shock as one of the soldiers restraining Vivi yanked back on the brim of his hat to try and make him stop struggling. Freya was standing and appeared ready for combat. Eiko and her adoptive parents stared with dumb shock, Steiner was fretting on the other side of the room, but Zidane had not moved at all, he simply gazed at the event.

"I apologize your highness," Beatrix stated coldly, glaring at Vivi from the opposite side of the table. "But your black mage friend has completely destroyed a part of town."

"What!" Vivi cried out, his arms burned with pain, and now his neck straining from the pull of his hat. His eyes turned wide with utter shock, he felt tears start to well, but held them from being visible, attempting to look strong and deify his child-like appearance.

Beatrix's glare intensified as she quickly made her way around the table so she was right in front of Vivi. Vivi felt his breath quicken, feeling dangerously vulnerable before the Alexandrian General who stared him straight in the eye. The candlelight of the room danced in her metal eye piece.

"Isn't it true?" She barked in Vivi's face, making him shake. "You destroyed three buildings! Killing five people!"

"No!" Vivi choked against tears of fear and pain.

"And three children…. You sick slaughter puppet!"

"Master Vivi…?" Steiner choked from the far corner.

"Beatrix." Freya shot in suddenly, her voice hard and imposing. "He hasn't left the castle since he's been here."

"A mage wouldn't need to leave the castle to do that destruction!" Beatrix shouted angrily, making Vivi whimper against his will. "I had thought better of you, Vivi, I really did. Send him to the dungeon!"

The grip on Vivi's arms tightened as the soldiers began to carry him out of the room. It wasn't until now that Vivi realized that this was really happening, they were accusing him based solely on the fact that he was a black mage. He had to make them stop, he hadn't done anything! He had never done anything like that, ever! A million fearful thoughts filled his head as he turned his strained neck painfully towards the diner table, everyone standing there in dumb shock.

"Dagger! Zidane!" Vivi pleaded, unable to hold back his tears. "Don't let them! It isn't true! Make them stop!"

Vivi continued to plead with his friends at the dinning table without even thinking as to what he was saying or doing. He kicked and struggled against the soldiers. He then caught sight of Zidane, who stared at him with cold, mocking eyes. A look that made Vivi's neck prickle, Zidane's resemblance to his brother was uncanny. Vivi struggled and shouted more, his mind unable to comprehend what was happening. Beatrix became fed up, and within an instant the butt end of a sword hit Vivi right in the head, making the world blurry and disappear as the throbbing pain took over his senses and made him unconscious and limp in the soldiers grasp.

* * *


	3. Stay

A/N: Third part of the story now, I hope everyone is enjoying it thus far. I realize that the idea of Zidane's return going hand in hand with something bad is over done. But, I loved this idea too much. Anyways, please enjoy and leave a review if you enjoy or hate it.

* * *

**Chapter II  
Stay**

How long had it been? How long would this last?

Vivi lay limp, his dusty eyes staring at a hand above his face. His fingers stretched and curled, the leather of his eternal gloves creaking and bunching. The leather reflected how he felt, stretched and worn away. He felt so much older than he had back then, as if he was slowing down. He clenched his hand into a fist, lazy eyes still staring, as he wondered how much longer he would exist. His eyes closed for a moment as his hand fell limp to the ground. Gloved fingers stretched over the uneven stone ground and Vivi wished could feel the world as humans or other creatures would. The clothing he was stitched into, the gloves sewn into his skin, all just another barrier splitting him from the rest of the world.

The little mage sat up from the ground, still feeling limp and heavy. He barely even noticed the dungeon around him anymore. He had been imprisoned in Alexandria's dungeon for three days now. His cell was small, consisting of nothing but three ancient stonewalls and another of rusting iron bars which gazed out into nothing but passing soldiers and a blank stonewall. The only light came from the torches and lanterns the soldiers carried when they passed, the rest of the time it was dark. Having been brought here unconscious Vivi knew nothing of the rest of the prison. He heard the soldiers' mumblings, mad ramblings from other prisoners and screams of pain from somewhere deep within the stone tunnels.

In a way, Vivi felt fortunate. Although he was imprisoned, he knew very well that it could be worse. It was common knowledge that Alexandria had favored torture more than any kingdom on the Mist Continent. The screams rang out at all times of day and night, restraints made of chains and iron dangled from the ceiling within the mage's cell. Although he was isolated, ignored, cold and given only enough food and drink to stay alive, he still felt fortunate. But that didn't mean he wasn't scared of how things would turn out.

Tired eyes gazed as soldiers passed without a glance. The small mage's back hunched with a sigh. It had been only three days but he still felt as if he had spent a lifetime within the prison. The first day was terrible; he had spent it clinging to the iron bars, waiting for someone to free him. He knew that Dagger or Zidane would come and get him out for they had never failed him before. He kept telling the soldiers that he hadn't done anything even though he knew it would do no good. Vivi knew that this was all a misunderstanding. He would never do anything to harm someone. He had waited for his friends to rescue him, but after three days, Vivi didn't know if he should hope or not.

The black mage shut his yellow eyes as he laid himself back down onto the rather damp ground. With his eyes shut he could block out the nightmare he was thrown into. With his eyes shut he could picture the village within his mind, the other black mages, the genomes. He saw the water trickle in the creek, the wind rustling the grass roofs the grass and flowers swaying at the cemetery. He wondered how everyone was, if any of the mages had stopped. Just thinking about it gave him a violent stomachache. He could not bear to be so far for so long. His eyes eased open. His eyes felt hot as tears tried to escape from inside him. He was so scared, he didn't want to be here any longer, he wanted to go home.

Another scream echoed up from deep inside the dungeon. A shiver ran over the frightened mage. Someone was coming for him. Someone had to be coming for him. They wouldn't leave him here. But the longer he waited, the more he questioned. Zidane wasn't himself. He wasn't acting the way he had before. Why would he just sit there while soldiers dragged him away to the dungeon? Why hadn't he come yet? Perhaps he was just being paranoid, Vivi thought to himself. But the more he thought of the way Zidane acting around Vivi, that cold look in his eyes, that cold mocking stare… Could that have something to do with why Vivi was locked up?

Vivi sat up quickly as he heard a soldier's footsteps near his cell. Only it wasn't just the sound of one person, it was the sound of three. Vivi jumped to his feet, hoping that it was what he had been waiting for the past three days, someone to come and let him free. He tried to brace himself in case it wasn't what he had hoped, but he failed. He felt as if he would cry as he saw the light come flickering down, as it danced along the stone wall. And to Vivi's amazement and relief, Freya and Eiko appeared before his cell escorted by a soldier.

"Vivi!" Eiko exclaimed as she held onto the bars.

"You may leave us now," Freya said firmly to the soldier that led her down the dungeon. The soldier, obviously not wanting to leave them alone, stared Freya down but turned and left.

Vivi felt as if he was in slight shock, having waited for long for someone to come he felt as if he had forgotten what it is he needed it for now. He stood there in the middle of his cell still dull-minded, once in the presence of one of his friends he remembered his situation and his confinement. Vivi couldn't help feeling like an animal kept in a cage, a mage for display.

"We came as quickly as we could, Vivi." Freya spoke as she placed her torch into a holder across from the cell, her white hair falling over her eyes. Just like the last time they had spoken, Vivi couldn't shake off a feeling of awe over Freya.

"Why did they do this?" Vivi practically whispered as he stepped up to the bars of the cell, his voice sore from neglect.

"Everyone knows you didn't do it! But no one has done anything about it!" Eiko whined as she put her hands on her hips in anger. "I've tried to talk to Dagger and Zidane about it but they won't talk about it at all!"

"Beatrix doesn't want to release you," Freya cut in, "She's taking this very seriously, a lot of people were hurt in the incident."

"I didn't do it." Vivi muttered, his face falling toward the floor.

"I know Vivi. Everyone knows that." Freya said softly as she lowered herself to one knee to match Vivi's height.

"But then… why…. When will they let me leave?" Vivi felt as if he would choke. He was expecting his friends would let him out. That was what he had waited for. Why wasn't that happening? Why was he getting nothing but dead-end explanations?

"Vivi…" Freya exhaled in worry. She always had a caring instinct for children and could never hide it. "I want to get you out, we all do. Everything in the castle has hectic; none of us can ever get a chance to Garnet or Zidane. They know you didn't destroy those buildings, I think Beatrix knows that too. But they couldn't find anyone else to blame."

"It had to be some sort of magic, but no one saw who did it or said what it was that destroyed the buildings. They said it just happened or something." Eiko explained, her lips pouting in annoyance. "But I don't understand how they could keep a kid locked up for something they didn't do!"

"Eiko, I'm a black mage." Vivi mumbled darkly, feeling worse and worse with each comment that came from the pair, as if they were digging a deep pit into his hope. His bitterness rose, as did his anger. "They don't see me as a child, not as a person… just as nothing. Don't you understand Eiko? They are blaming me because I'm a black mage, that's why I'm here."

The three stood silent, they all knew what Vivi said was true, yet no one wanted to admit that was in affect. "Vivi, you can't think like that!" Eiko scolded after a moment. "If you think like that about yourself then everyone else can as well! I know you consider yourself more than that!"

Vivi turned his head back up to look as his friends, what Eiko said was true, and he couldn't help but help a little embarrassed.

"Eiko is right Vivi." Freya added, raising a hand to her chin. "But as to why Garnet and Zidane are keeping you here is beyond me. I did not expect this to go on for more than a day, although, I suppose there is a lot of unseen forces here…"

"Huh?" Eiko replied before Vivi could.

"Having just been crowned king, Zidane has a lot of pressure. He has to gain the respect and trust of everyone in Alexandria now, I doubt he has ever had this much responsibilities before." Freya concluded, although she still seemed to have much on her mind.

"But they would still let me out wouldn't they?" Vivi spoke, voice quiet, "Besides, Zidane isn't king yet."

Freya and Eiko made no reply to this. Eiko's eyes widened and her brows rose as she looked away, Freya bit her lip and closed her eyes as if she said something she knew she shouldn't have. Vivi felt a lump grow in his throat.

"Oh Vivi… Zidane and Garnet were wed this morning," Freya said in almost a whisper, her expression one of sympathy. " And his coronation was just a few hours ago."

"But… but…" Vivi stuttered. "Zidane wanted me to be best man! Why would they do this while I'm here? Why!" Vivi's stuttering whimpers turned into shouts which brought a soldier up to see what the matter was, only to be quickly shooed away by Freya and Eiko who were more intent on calming Vivi than being escorted out.

"I'm sorry Vivi." Freya apologized as she lowered herself to one knee and bowed her head. "I was not planning on upsetting you, you have enough to worry about…"

"I tried to get them to fix it Vivi." Eiko spoke, just as softly as Freya had. "But they don't listen…"

"I just want to go home!" Vivi pleaded, his voice breaking as he wandered further into his cell, overwhelmed with emotion. "Why won't they let me go home? Why is everything changing?"

"Don't worry Vivi," Eiko said trying to be comforting. "I promise it won't last more than a few hours!" And with that she vanished down the hallway in a quick run, leaving Freya alone with the distraught mage.

"I hate being treated like this." Vivi muttered as he leaned against a dark wall and stared up at nothing, his eyes sore with anger.

"Stay strong Vivi. I know you can handle this." Freya spoke firmly as she rose up to her feet. "I've seen you go through much worse. But I promise this will be short lived."

Vivi watched as Freya bowed her head to him and left leaving him alone once again with nothing but the screaming from within the dungeons and himself. He sighed deeply as he slid down to the ground. He felt much worse than he had before, he couldn't believe that Zidane and Garnet's life was going along without fault as he sat in their dungeons. Why were they doing this? What possessed them to do this? And to just leave him here… Vivi couldn't understand, but he didn't want to go as far as thinking they had betrayed them. For somewhere deep inside he still had faith and trust in them, they were his best friends after all, his family if anything. Yet it didn't change the fact that he was imprisoned under them.

The dungeon was so cold; Vivi wished he could use his magic to raise his body temperature, or to cast a small, contained fire but the dungeon had a powerful silence spell upon it that forbid the use of even the tiniest magic ability. Vivi hugged his legs in an attempt to warm himself up. He felt his body start to tremble, not only form cold but from his emotions. His eyes became hot and his throat tightened as he started to cry. The tears ran down his cheeks as he tried to nuzzle his head as far down into his body as he could, his collar hugging his wet cheeks and his hat shutting out the world around him, hiding him in complete darkness and eventually, into sleep.

* * *

"Master Vivi?"

Vivi groaned quietly as a hand shook his shoulder softly, someone was whispering right above him.

"Master Vivi!"

Vivi eased his yellow eyes open and looked to his left to see Steiner, crouched down on one knee, eyes nervous yet determined.

"Steiner?" Vivi whispered in slight disbelief, of all the people he would expect to wake him randomly in the night, he would not expect Steiner.

"Quiet Master Vivi!" Steiner whispered with urgency as he stood. It wasn't until now that Vivi remembered he was in a cell and that the gate behind Steiner was wide open.

"Steiner? What's going on? What are you-"?

"We are getting you out Master Vivi! I cannot stand by and watch such injustice upon a comrade!" Steiner whispered dramatically as he reached out a hand to help Vivi up which Vivi accepted, although still a little confused.

"How...? Why are you doing this?" Vivi mumbled, still a little fuzzy with sleep.

"I told you, I cannot watch such injustice in this castle! I know that you would never harm a civilian so I am following what I think is right." Steiner explained as he scanned the corridor for soldiers. "You are going home Master Vivi."

Steiner started down the pass way and Vivi quickly followed, surprised by the sudden turn of events. Although he couldn't help but wonder why there were no prison guards patrolling, how Steiner could just walk down and realize him. Even though Steiner was the captain of the Knights of Pluto he had no authority over any of the castle security or Beatrix's soldiers, and with what Freya said Vivi couldn't imagine Beatrix agreeing to let Vivi loose even if the two were an item. How was this even happening?

Vivi rushed down the hall after Steiner, cells and doorways whipping past them. The dungeon seemed to go on forever, around each turn and twist there were more stairwells down deeper into the prison, more cells with prisoners inside. Some watched as they passed, others remained asleep or hidden in corners. Vivi knew that most of these people were probably being tortured; he couldn't imagine the toll that it must take on those criminals.

Within a moment, they arrived at an iron gate. Through the gate Vivi could see a well-lit stone hall, this had to be the end of the dungeons. Steiner pulled a lever and the gate rose, he stood at the side of the gateway, motioning to Vivi to pass. Vivi stood still for a moment before passing through the gateway into what seemed to be part of one of the castle's towers.

"Head down the hall to the right, Eiko's waiting for you there." Steiner instructed with urgency.

"Thanks Steiner, I owe you." Vivi said with an unseen smile.

"There is nothing I wouldn't do for a comrade at arms. You have saved my skin enough times Master Vivi, you owe nothing." Steiner said, his face stretching into a smile. "Good Luck!"

Vivi turned to the right and raced down the hall, he could hear nothing but the beating of his shoes on the stone. The tower of the castle eased into the main body, Vivi had reached a hall just off the entrance of the castle. The floor turned to marble and the walls to molded stone. Eiko was standing there against the wall; she smiled with mischief at Vivi after looking the hall up and down for soldiers and on-lookers.

"Ready to leave?" Eiko said casually with a smirk. "I told you you'd be out soon."

"Wait, how did you guys do this?" Vivi gasped for breath from his run. He was still bewildered and confused by the event.

Eiko motioned Vivi to follow her and they ran down the corridor towards the entrance hall. "We bribed the captain of the guards to abandon the night security for two hours," Eiko explained as she ran, "we got the gil from Cid and he's got the airship waiting outside!"

Vivi smiled, for a while there he had doubted his friends, now he saw just how wrong he was to do that. He couldn't believe the lengths they went to to get him out. Although he still felt disturbed that they had to do this all behind Garnet and Zidane's back. It was beyond him why…. Why this had all happened…

"I still don't understand why Zidane let this happen…" Vivi gasped as he ran.

"I don't get it either!" Eiko whined as they turned a corner into the entrance hall. "He's being such a bonehead! Abandoning his friends like that!"

"I'm bonehead? That's a new one Eiko."

Eiko and Vivi came to a dead stop. For within the grand entrance hall, although not well lit during these late night hours, they could see Zidane leaning against the large wooden doors leading to the outside world. He stood there, blonde hair hanging playfully over his face. Blue eyes stared out at the two children, although not unkindly. The new king was not wearing his usual uniform, instead he was wearing noble clothing of highest standard cloths; he wore a dress shirt with a long dark blue coat with sliver stitches and pants to match. His hair tied back with a blue velvet ribbon. He looked like a completely different person.

The three stood dead silent. Eiko was breaking Vivi, a prisoner of Alexandria, out of the dungeons with the help of a nation leader and one of Alexandria's captains. Vivi stood breathless; this was not a good situation. But Zidane just stood there, looking at them, not saying a word. What was he going to do?

"So where are you guys going this late? You're a little young to be sneaking off together." Zidane spoke so casual; Vivi was shocked and didn't know what to say. Zidane was so cold before, why was he acting so friendly now?

"I-I'm leaving." Vivi stuttered with nervousness, he felt himself shake, there were so many things he wanted to say yet he couldn't find words to use. The person he considered a brother had imprisoned him and refused to let him out, and now he was chatting as if nothing had happened.

Zidane sighed deeply. "I was hoping you would stay, there are a lot of rooms here, you could stay with us." Zidane said, his eyes darkened with disappointment.

Vivi frowned at Zidane in confusion, one moment ago he was locked away in the dungeons and now he was invited to live in the castle?

"No, Zidane. I'm going home." Vivi said firmly, finding his voice in his determination. "I've been locked up for three days, why haven't you done anything? Why did you just leave me there?"

Zidane stared at Vivi with an expression Vivi couldn't figure out. He sighed and put his weight back on his feet. "Can't you just stay here Vivi?"

"What?" Vivi spoke in confusion and annoyance. "No Zidane! I need to go back home to the village! Why won't you answer my question Zidane!"

Zidane sighed yet again, which was starting to get on Vivi's nerves. "I knew you wouldn't stay." He mumbled.

"Zidane, what are you talking about? Why don't you just answer Vivi!" Eiko shouted, speaking for the first time since they encountered the new king. She was as just confused and disturbed as Vivi was.

"If you are going to leave then go," Zidane breathed, ignoring Eiko's questions. "I only wish you would stay here with us."

Vivi frowned and his hands shook. Why wouldn't Zidane answer any of their questions, why was he so intent on keeping Vivi here in Alexandria? What was going on? Nothing Zidane was doing was making sense.

"You can't keep me away from there, Zidane. I thought you would understand." Vivi spoke, his voice as firm and assertive as he could manage. He was so angry, so confused. He wished Zidane would just go back to normal. He didn't care if Zidane was king or anything; it was no excuse for changing so much and turning his back on his friends. "I'm leaving."

The three stood there in silence once again. Vivi was breathing deep with anger. Eiko stood bewildered and confused. Zidane just stared at the mage, eyes slightly sad. And then without a word, Zidane walked past the two children, up the stairway and out of sight. The two left stood still waiting to see if the King would return. When nothing came, Vivi turned and pulled open the heavy wooden doors. Cool, fresh air poured around him as he walked out into the freedom of the outside world.

* * *

A/N: Zidane is still acting strange, yet he lets Vivi go…. Whatever could be happening! Heheh. Sorry for the long wait, keep an eye out for the next chapter. Thanks for reading and please leave a review if you enjoyed. 


	4. Records

A/N: Sorry about the wait, so sorry! I hope everyone enjoys this chapter! Please leave a review!

* * *

Chapter III

Beatrix hovered near the door to the dining hall, pacing back and forth. Her head starting to throb, she pressed her plated hand against her temple trying to ease the pain. It had been two days since Zidane's coronation and since Beatrix had sworn alliance and loyalty to him. It seemed ironic, Beatrix had met him first in battle and now served under him, a strange turn of events indeed. But it seems that was the theme for the past year. Beatrix frowned and closed her eyes trying to ease her headache. This was the first time Zidane had called for her, and she was having trouble clearing her head to be able to go and see him. Whatever could he want anyway?

Finally forcing her thoughts away, the Alexandrian General pushed the doors open, entered the dining hall, and bowed deeply to the Queen and new King finishing their lunch at the grand table. She rose again and approached them, Garnet smiled sweetly at her and Zidane paid nearly no attention to the General's appearance. As Beatrix gave the Alexandrian salute she couldn't help but feel somewhat annoyed with the new King.

"You summoned for me, your highness?" Beatrix spoke, trying to mask her annoyance which she had become quite good at over the past year.

Zidane finally looked up at the General as he played with a bit of vegetable on his fork. His glance went down for a moment, as if he was mustering up what he had to say, before sitting up in his chair. "There is a matter I wanted to talk to you about," He started, frowning slightly at the table. "Two days ago, one of the prisoners escaped."

Beatrix winced her eyes shut for a split moment. She knew that he'd bring this up. "This was the first time a prisoner has escaped since I have been General for Alexandria, I apologize, it won't happen again."

Zidane stared at her for a moment with an expression she couldn't quite understand. It looked somewhere between confusion and hesitation or maybe contemplation. Garnet was looking down with an expression that worried the General. The Queen looked sad and helpless sitting next to her new husband. Beatrix frowned; both Garnet and Alexandria deserved a better King.

"Beatrix, I want you to go and retrieve that prisoner." Zidane said finally, his order surprising both the General and his Queen. "He'll be on the Outer Continent in a hidden village within Magdalene Forest. Bring him back."

Beatrix stood dumbfounded at Zidane's order. Even though she was the one who had accused him and thrown him in prison, she knew it was only a rash decision on her part. She knew the disaster was caused by magic and knew of no one else in the area that would be capable of such destruction. She herself was surprised that Zidane and Garnet did not order his release, and she was not surprised in the least once Vivi went missing.

"Are you sure-" Beatrix started, not wanting to hunt down old friends of the Queen.

"Yes!" Zidane shouted suddenly, "Take a few soldiers with you, take a boat, bring him back!"

Beatrix frowned hard at the King. Only had the title for two days and already a tyrant? Beatrix wouldn't accept a King like this, in her mind she was only under oath to the Queen whom she had served since she was a lowly foot soldier. This new King, with no royal blood, with nothing to his name, even if he had helped Garnet many times, he needed to earn his place. But without a word, she saluted and exited the room, unable to act against her oath.

After shutting the door to the dining hall behind her, she couldn't help but slam her fist into the nearest wall in anger. How could Garnet marry such a man? Did Alexandria need another monarch with no sense, with no care for anything but what they want? Brahne was a good Queen, but things had changed her, and now Garnet marries a man who sends the General to capture his best friend, instead of protecting the citizens of Alexandria?!

Beatrix stormed through the castle heading to the harbour, servants, and soldiers leapt out of her way as she rushed through. This was such a ridiculous order. She had more important things to attend to.

As she neared the passage to the harbour she heard someone call out for her. She turned to find Steiner rushing up to her looking worried, as per usual. "Beatrix! What's wrong? You look much angrier than you usually do."

Steiner had said the wrong thing. "Steiner!" Beatrix shouted suddenly, her eyes filled with fire, Steiner jumping in surprise. "How could you? How could you break Vivi out knowing that I'd be the one on the line?"

"I couldn't leave him!" Steiner spoke up, trying to sound strong. "I would not allow such injustice upon my comrade! You can understand that, can't you?"

"You had my soldiers bribed, you made them leave their posts… who are you to do that?" Beatrix shouted back. "I'm the general!"

"Garnet wanted it." Steiner came back, fiercer than before. "She said she could not stand him being treated the way he was. I did what I thought was right."

Beatrix paused, and let out a long sigh allowing all her anger and frustration out with her breath. But she did not let down her glare of disapproval. "Next time, don't go behind my back."

And with that the General turned to leave only to have her arm pulled back by Steiner. Fighting her instinct to escape his grasp and counter, she allowed herself to be pulled back until she was face to face with the captain again.

"Adelbert…" She growled at him, although not too unkindly. Steiner simply smiled and whispered, "I love you." In reply, the General smiled, released herself from his grip and marched off to complete her orders.

* * *

An empty wind blows over the deserts of the Outer Continent, the sand swept up in the breeze. There was no question as to why previous explorers of the land left in such hurry. The land was barren with nothing but rock, sand, and bleak emptiness. It appeared unlivable, although the Ancient Summoners had flourished and the Dwarves embraced the spirits of the sand and sky. It seemed that one had to have a strong sense of spirituality, a strong sense of something greater in the world, something that would protect them from the blinding sandstorms and pull you through the driest droughts to be able to live here without feelings of doom and dry death. Both of those civilizations had found safe havens where they could live comfortably and be closer to that greater power. The Summoners researched and bonded with the great gods known as Eidolons and the Dwarves prayed to the spirits of stone, water, earth…

Watching the sun creep through the pane-less window, Vivi mused over this idea. If every civilization and people on the Outer Continent were similar in this sense, what about them? Vivi titled his head to watch the sunlight pour over the wooden floor, like water over smooth glass. He felt himself smile weakly as he watched the sun peek over the treetops in his window. The sky was painted over with soft oranges and pinks, the dawn finally pouring onto the Black Mage Village. If every civilization had found a haven, a great entity to care for and watch over them, then the Black Mages had the village. The place they saw in their dreams once newly awoken, the place that they all had traveled through great challenges to reach. The great oasis within a continent of infertile land, the water bubbling, the plants growing effortlessly, the breezes that came in gentle warm kisses. It was sometimes too good to be true.

As the sun warmed the small abode, the black mage stood, his body heavy and exhausted, yet another night without even a hint of sleep, without even the thought of dreams. Ever since Vivi's escape from Alexandria it seemed as though his eyes refused to close and ignored the fact that he would need sleep eventually. It wasn't that important to keep his body going it seemed, but without it he was slow and lost in a warm haze of emotion and confusion. After he had been dropped off at the village, Vivi had expected something to happen. He was waiting for Dagger or Zidane to write a letter, or come to apologize to him. Or for someone to come looking for him. But so far there was nothing, not for five days.

The small mage wandered out of his small hut and into the already awoken village. Vivi had built his house, with help of course, just on the edge of the village right near the cemetery. It was hard to say why he chose such a place for his first real home but something about it seemed fitting to Vivi. But seeing the cemetery each morning only made Vivi think about how soon, he would be the only one left. That is unless the project he was starting with Mikoto and Mr. 288 would actually work out. Those two had just returned from their trip to Desert Place to find whatever books and resources they could. Vivi hadn't been able to talk to them since they returned late last night.

After a stretch, Vivi ventured from his small porch and into the village. The sun brightened the village, the tall grasses and flowers swayed gently, owls were nestling in small nests in the straw roofs of the village's black mage houses. A few genomes were wandering around, taking far more interest in the world since they had come months ago. Black mages started to open their stores for business and go about their usual routines. Everything was nice and quiet, there was the soft mumblings of conversations, the stream bubbling and flowing, birds chirping… and the occasional 'kweh' from Bobby Corwen who had out grown his chocobo hut and now wandered around the village looking for pets and little bits of 'black mage food'. Vivi loved it so much here, when he thought he wouldn't be able to return he thought he might stop.

Vivi weaved his way between the rounded huts and small gardens, making his way to Mr. 288's home where he and Minkoto lived together. When the genomes arrived they all ended up living with black mages in their huts. It was very uncommon to find a black mage or genome that lived alone in the village. Most enjoyed the company. Vivi had tried living with others for a while but decided to live alone instead, although he couldn't explain why. Finally, the little mage reached Mr. 288's hut, located near Mr. 234's Inn along the creek. The door was closed, which usually meant no one was home in the village, but Vivi was wise to Minkoto's habits and knocked on the door.

There was a pause, and there was nothing. Vivi tilted his head slightly. Minkoto wouldn't have left this early in the morning. He knocked again and called her name. After another pause, the door eased open with the genome standing in the doorway. Her blonde hair was in slight disarray. Her expression was the last empty and lost one amongst the genomes. She was the only one who still longed for the blue lights of Terra, the only one who had not fully adjusted to living here in Gaia. Vivi didn't really ever expect her to, she was much too set in her ways, still so loyal to the planet that she watched disappear. She blinked at Vivi, dark circles under her eyes showing her lack of rest.

"Hello Minkoto," Vivi said softly to the girl, smiling even though its effect would be lost on her. "Welcome back."

Minkoto's eyes flicked away for a moment before looking Vivi in the eye, "I suppose so." She said hollowly as she turned and headed back into the house. Vivi followed her in, his jaw dropped for a moment at the sudden shock of mess inside of the hut. Mr. 288 and Minkoto's trip to the Desert Palace had brought back piles and piles of books and charts and maps and papers. They were all sprawled across the hut, the one bookshelf overflowing, stacks scattered around and what papers where not on the floor were thrown messily onto the wooden desk Minkoto had acquired as a gift from Garnet a month ago. Minkoto moved behind the desk and sat down to start pouring over a book already opened on the surface.

"Wow, were all these Kuja's?" Vivi asked Minkoto as he glanced around at the masses. It was hard to get Minkoto talking on her own, but usually bringing up anything about Terra would get her talking, especially if you asked about Kuja.

The genome turned a page in the book she was reading, "These were all we could salvage, the Iifa Tree's roots destroyed almost everything." She paused for a moment, frowning for a moment as she usually did when reminded of Kuja's death. She shook it off quickly though. "Zidane has returned to Alexandria?"

Vivi frowned, Zidane had probably spoken to her using that weird Genome telepathic thing. Vivi found that skill creepy, you could never know if genomes were talking to each other or not because of it. "Yeah… he returned. But he was acting really weird." Vivi stopped, not wanting to explain everything that happened quite yet.

Minkoto looked up from her book and nodded. "I thought he would." Vivi frowned harder, about to ask when he was cut off by the genome handing the book she was reading to him. "This book's about you, Vivi." She said as she held out the book.

Surprised, Vivi took the book into his gloved hands. The book was already opened to a page by Minkoto, all over this page were written scribbles in ink, handwritten. Vivi turned the book to the cover in confusion. The cover was blank and he noticed the book was a worn out leather-bound journal. He turned it back to the page Minkoto had opened for him and made out the scratchy handwriting…

_I've finally started it. But I don't know how much more I can stomach. _

_As I had already guessed, the mist is the perfect tool.  
__After all, if it makes monsters on its own so easily… why couldn't I use it?_

_Controlling it is difficult, especially when my mind snaps..._

_I never wanted to do this. I never wanted to be like him.  
__I never I never I never I never…  
__But I need to do this to complete my plan. I can do this. _

_The mist was able to form most of the body. I was able to control the mist to make the needed adjustments. (The machines will have to be able to do this also, although enchantments can be made to the machines to make them stronger.) However because of this control the mist simply made a base for the mage, I've only just started but I had to fix up the lungs with stiches so the prototype wouldn't suficate…._

Vivi dropped the journal, his yellow eyes wide in shock. His breath quickened as Minkoto looked at him with a puzzled expression. Vivi covered his eyes with his hands, trying to get that mental image out of his head. Shiver ran down his spine… he did not need to be reading Kuja's notes about his construction. No, not construction! Birth. Birth!

"Minkoto… I don't want to read things like that." Vivi barely whispered, as he trembled slightly, still trying to get that image out of his mind.

The genome frowned, still puzzled. "I really don't understand black mages. You all know that you were created, you all know what purpose you were given. Yet you all run from it. You hide away in the forest. You fear humans. And the littlest mention of your creation and you cower in fear. Why not embrace it? Or respect the ones who brought you into the world?"

Vivi parted his hands to look at Minkoto. She always said things like that. Being a genome was different than being a black mage, Vivi guessed. She didn't understand the emotions, feelings and experiences the black mages had. Then again, Vivi supposed that she did have a bit of a point, instead of hating their creators maybe they should allow themselves to respect them, just a little bit. But the thought of Vivi respecting Kuja… as his creator… He shuddered at the thought.

"It's just the way we feel Minkoto," Vivi spoke, his voice returning as he pushed away the words he had just read from Kuja's hand. He paused for a moment, before adding, "And I didn't mean any offence to you or Kuja."

Minkoto's expression returned to the lost and empty state as she moved papers around on her desk looking for one to study. Some of the papers were scribbled in Terran and others in Gaian. Kuja must've been pretty intelligent to be able to learn to write both so well. Vivi turned away from Minkoto to look at the piles of books. He looked over the spines of the books and frowned in surprise. He had expected there to be more journals and such, but the books all seemed so common. _The Eidolon and I, Atlas of Gaia, Alexandrian History, Lord Avon's Greatest Plays, The Traveler's Guide to the Mist Continent_… Vivi had seen these books everywhere! If they were looking for books that would help them create new black mages, these couldn't help them could they?

"Hey Minkoto, why did you bring all these books?" Vivi asked as he scanned over the titles finding more and more household books. "They don't have anything to do with what we need, and I think a few of these we own. Mr. 123 has this one, I know Mr. 239 has a copy of this…"

"They all have Kuja's notes in them." Minkoto explained, looking up at Vivi. "He read every one and wrote down notes to himself. If we want to recreate what he made, we have to know everything."

Vivi couldn't help but think that to be an excuse to read more of Kuja's handwriting. Although Minkoto had never said it straight out, Vivi could tell that she respected him, maybe even idolized him. He could understand that.

Just as Vivi mused over these ideas, there was a sudden outcry from outside. Someone yelled something out, and it was repeated over and over, yet Vivi couldn't make it out from this far away. He rushed to the open door to go and see what it was that was making everyone panic only to see Mr. 288 suddenly enter panting, and looking panicked. Even though Vivi hadn't seen his friend for over a week he knew there wasn't time to even greet him.

"H-h-humans…" Mr. 288 panted, his body shaking slightly. Vivi's eyes widened with realization, someone had finally come for him. They had come to the village to get him. But who, and how…?

Without a word Vivi ran from Mr. 288's hut and into the village, all the doors of the huts were shut tight, no life could be seen. Although the mages had gotten used to Vivi's friends, they were not going to be friendly to anyone new coming in. Wind rushed past Vivi's ears as he darted between huts, fences, and gardens. He fought back the urge to focus his magic in preparation for battle. He could do this without a fight…

Vivi reached the entrance to the village, breathing heavily from his run. His yellow eyes peered up to come face to face with General Beatrix. Vivi's stomach felt like it had just flipped over. The sight of Beatrix standing in the village, her armor glowing brilliantly in the outer continent sun, was something that Vivi never wanted to see. His eye widened more as he noticed a trio of Alexandria Soldiers standing in formation behind their general. Vivi's hands began to shake in his sudden surge of emotion, recalling every single incident he had witnessed where Beatrix or an Alexandria Soldier were with Black Mages. All those innocent people killed, the blood thirst from the soldiers, the empty obeying eyes of the black mages. Alexandria Soldiers should never touch Black Mage soil.

The small mage approached the group, his fists shaking as he fought back the urge to attack them. He took a deep breath, as he eyed Beatrix, who only stared back with an odd expression. "What… are you doing here?" He managed to choke, his eyes darting away from Beatrix as he spoke.

"Vivi," Beatrix started, her voice firm and harsh. It was odd, by saying his name it seemed to Vivi that she was trying to make this personal with him, although her tone of voice claimed that this was all business. "I have been ordered by his majesty King Zidane to arrest you and return you to Alexandrian soil."

"Arrested for what?" Vivi asked, not as a challenge but simply looking to see what explanation Beatrix would give him.

Beatrix rolled her eye in annoyance "For breaking free from Alexandrian arrest, for destroying a part of Alexandria and also for crimes during the war, killing Alexandrian soldiers, helping another break free from Alexandrian custody, trespassing, and treason"

"What?!" Vivi cried out, making the soldiers reach for their weapons. This was insane! They were attempting to charge him for defeating soldiers that had attacked him during the war? Helping save Garnet? And for treason? How? "Alexandrian soldiers attacked me in the war! I helped save your Queen! Zidane did all that too! And how can it be treason? I not a part of the Alexandria nation!"

A soldier smirked at Vivi's retaliation, making the mage all the more furious. "It has been determined that in fact you as well as all the black mages we know are here, are property of Alexandria." Beatrix explained, making shivers of shock and rage roll down Vivi's spine. This was not happening! Zidane was not going to force Vivi back with this! How could he allow this? How could Garnet allow it? This wasn't happening…

"Now if you please, Vivi, allow me to return you to Alexandria – " Beatrix was cut off as lightning magic began to spark off Vivi, surrounding him and piercing the ground threateningly before the group of Alexandrian soldiers. They all pulled out their swords, ready to defend themselves against the mage. But Vivi simply glared at them, barely able to hold back his magic from frying them, he didn't want to kill them or harm them. He just wanted all this to stop.

"LEAVE." Vivi shouted suddenly, as if the magic wishing to be unleashed jumped to his voice, making him sound more threatening they he could normally. The soldiers all looked at him in shock, shaking in fear of his magical potential.

Beatrix frowned hard, "You realize Vivi, that by doing this, you are bringing an unnecessary war to your doorstep." And without another word, the General turned and ran out of the village, the soldiers close at her heels.

The magic stopped. Vivi frowned lightly, trying to understand.

War?

* * *

A/N: WAR?! Oh dear, what have I started? If you enjoyed the chapter please leave me a review! And if you are interested in that little part of Kuja's writing then you should check out the one shot I wrote from Kuja's eyes about Vivi's creation ('Exist' chapter 2). Sorry about the long wait once more… please review! 


	5. Beyond the Mist

A/N: Quick explanation for everyone, this next little piece here is not exactly a chapter of the story but a small interlude, there will be more of these in the future. These interludes will consist of passages from the books belonging to Kuja. The bold writing in what is printed in the book, the unbolded being Kuja's handwriting. These little bits of writing will show hints and clues to what is really going on. Some will be obvious and others not, keep on your toes.

* * *

"_Beyond the Mist" __Chapter 8 – Theories of Origin_

…

…_**For years scholars have debated the source of the mist and how this strange substance came to be. At this time there are no proven theories and scholars continue to search for the Mist's origin…**_

…

…_**The most popular theory believed by most respected scholars is that the Mist is not a natural substance (refer to Chapter 3 – Advanced Properties of Mist for more information) and therefore is some sort of abnormality on our planet. They believe the cause of the mist may come from incorrect compounds in our natural world, in other words, elements fusing incorrectly. If the natural elements create a compound that should not exist it creates the mist as a product. Thus the origin of the mist could be our own water and earth…**_

…

_The Iifa Tree is a curse upon this planet, and a curse upon myself. Everyday goes by and that Terran machine continues to carry out Terra's plan, the more Gaia's souls are restricted, the more Terra's souls can flow free. It is sickening. It seems no matter what I do to make myself into a superior being, there is always something to pull me back. The Iifa Tree will be one of the causes for my demise, lest I can change my fate…_

…

… _**There is a theory that is slowly gaining popularity amongst scholars, especially ones known for thinking with the gods in mind or for thinking outside of the box. They believe the mist not to be an unnatural substance but something the planet is emiting itself. The planet is believed to be using the mist's ability to mutate plants and animals as a process of heightened evolution. Some scholars who believe the mist to be naturally emitted from Gaia believe that instead of a evolutionary device, that the mist with its abilities to distort beings in the mind as well as the body is supposed to be punishing us for some foul wrong doing we have done the gods…**_

…

_If asked why I am helping him. I fear I could not answer. I wish to replace Garland, not lose my soul to his scheme for Terra. I do not deserve to be thrown aside as nothing. My soul will fight against him and this plan. Total war and chaos on this planet will cause the plan to circle full, so why… I have created these beings as war machines, I have forced my way into nobility and into the court of Alexandria… I need the eidolons that the 'fake' princess has within her, but I could achieve this without causing the war. But without the war coming, Garland may suspect me… but what if the plan is completed before I defeat him…? _

…

…_**The belief that there is a central location where the mist comes from has not been proven. No such place has been found on the Mist Continent and the idea of a mist producer anywhere else in the world seems ridiculous **(Simple fools)** since the mist only exists within our continent… **_

…

_I have found the nest for my little canaries, I will write down the name here since I have seemed to misplaced my atlas. I wish not to forget it, for it is the perfect spot. Magdalene Forest. The location will be programmed into the machines, so each puppet will be drawn there. The backup will be possible, knowing their location I can easily pass on the information to set the wheels in motion should the war fail. And if they manage to make it there, and I have no more use for them… … Perhaps they will be able to live. Unlike my brothers, trapped with no sanctuary… _

* * *


	6. Ripples

* * *

Chapter IV  
Ripples

There was an unpleasant air in the village. The sudden coming of strange humans had put everyone on edge. Everyone in the village feared that they might return to the village again. After all, they weren't just any humans; most of the black mages recognized the uniform of Alexandria. Upon seeing the women in their reflective armor, helmet visors down over their eyes, the swords at their side, the black mages who had seen soldiers before were terrified. Soldiers that had ordered them during the war, kept them, and in some cases where an aware black mage was found… killed them. All of the black mages who had witnessed or heard of the horror of the Alexandrian soldiers executing aware mages feared that they had come to the village to end the lives of the aware. But these fears where not spoken of, they remained within the innocent minds of the mages, or on a small whispered fear or rumor. Everyone acted as if nothing happened, while they secretly feared the soldier's possible return to their paradise.

The sun was hidden behind clouds, the warmth failing. Vivi made his way through the village, two letters in his hands. It was mid afternoon, a time when the village was usually at its liveliest but the village was quiet. Everyone was keeping to themselves and their thoughts it seemed. Some of the black mages sat quietly outside in the grass and flowers, their yellow eyes gazing off in thought. The genomes, without a talkative mage to be with, wandered around aimlessly. They seemed rather put out that no one was willing to converse with them or teach them as the mages usually did. All the genomes had changed from the empty and miserable beings they had been in Terra. All aside from Minkoto it seemed.

Vivi walked down the twisted paths and around the homes and gardens, narrowly avoiding being trampled by a suddenly excited Bobby Corwen and finally made it back to Mr. 288 and Minkoto's house. Vivi walked through the open door to find Mr. 288 and Minkoto both pouring over books on the floor. Mr. 288 was flipping through large and difficult books for pages with Kuja's writing while Minkoto was reading a book titled "Beyond the Mist" that Vivi had seen in countless homes and libraries. Only Mr. 288 looked up when Vivi entered, smiling weakly under his dark veil.

"Did you get replies from any of them?" Mr. 288 asked, setting down 'Bell Echoes'. Vivi answered the question by holding up the two unopened envelops in his gloved hands. After Beatrix warned Vivi that war would come he had sent out letters to anyone he could think of who could help him, begging for assistance.

Vivi placed himself down on the floor next to Mr. 288 and a tower of history books and placed the letters on the ground so Mr. 288 and Mikoto could look at the letters. Mikoto didn't come out from her book but the mage titled his head as he looked at the fancy envelops, both with important looking symbols on them.

"Only two?" Mr. 288 winced. "How many did you send?"

Vivi thought for a moment. "I sent ones to, um, Freya, Steiner, Dagger, Eiko and Cid, Blank, Amarant, Dr. Tot, and I think I sent one to Quina as well." Vivi readjusted his hat as he picked the letter off the group to see who it was that replied. One was addressed from Burmecia, Freya of course, and another sent from Lindblum with the Falcon crest printed on the envelope, so Cid or Eiko. "Two out of eight, I guess that's not so bad…"

Vivi picked up the one from Lindblum, paused to admire the way the Falcon symbol shined in the sunlight, and carefully opened the envelope. From the envelope he pulled out a folded sheet of paper, upon unfolding the paper Vivi was impressed by the quality of the castle paper, a golden design outlined the paper and a smaller version of the Falcon was sitting at the top of the page. The writing was small and written with graceful loops and twirls in each of the letters, castle scribe no doubt. Vivi blinked at the beautiful paper dumbly for a moment before reading the letter's contents with as much hope as he dared.

_Vivi,_

_I can't believe Zidane! What does he think he's doing? Putting you in Alexandria's dungeon was bad enough, but attacking the village, what reason does he have? _

Eiko. Perhaps she was responding to both letters Vivi had sent to the grand castle. As Vivi read the first few lines, he could just imagine Eiko shouting every line angrily at the scribe who obviously didn't what to write down the amount of exclamation marks they would need to portray Eiko's reaction.

_It doesn't make any sense at all! Daddy said that Alexandria has nothing to gain from the Black Mage Village, everyone knows you guys aren't a threat, there's nothing of value really and they can't want the land there, even if it's a great spot. Dad and Mom are really surprised about Zidane since everything he's done lately has been strange. You two are like brothers and he keeps picking on you for no reason! No one can understand why. But we are keeping a close eye on things!_

_We read the letters you sent, but my dad says that we can't do much to help you guys. He said that if his people heard that he helped black mages in a war they wouldn't trust him. I think that's silly. He says it's a delicate matter, and he really does want to help but he doesn't want his people to think he's betrayed them. He also doesn't want to make an enemy with Alexandria by going against them. It's all so complicated! I hate this castle politic stuff! Anyways, just so you know, dad has airships passing over Alexandria and your area to keep an eye on things. So if things get out of control we can come save the day, but only when it's really dangerous. _

_Good Luck Vivi! Keep in touch through Mognet as best you can!_

_Respectfully yours,_

_Eiko Carol Fabool _

Vivi sighed, all hope of alliance with Lindblum escaping from his breath. Of course they couldn't help them. Or, he supposed, they wouldn't help them. It made logical sense, of course the leader of Lindblum couldn't help a tribe of black mages in a war without violent backlash from the people. When rumors had started to spread around the mist continent about a settlement of black mages, the people of Lindblum were ready to find and torch down the place. Luckily the rumors drifted off with few actually believing the tale. If those people heard their Regent had helped them, especially in a war situation, a revolution would break out. And Cid also had a point about not making enemies with Alexandria, who would want the card Vivi was being dealt?

The disappointed mage handed the letter over to Mr. 288 to read, he picked it up gently and slowly read the letter, his reading skills not nearly as fast as Vivi's. Mikoto still had not looked up from her book. Vivi picked up the other envelope, it was gray in colour, and the paper seemed of poor quality. Upon the front was an address written in what Vivi recognized as Freya's scratchy handwriting. Vivi gawked at the address, Burmecia Castle, until he remembered that Freya had just recently become an ambassador for Burmecia. He opened the envelope and pulled out a dreary looking piece of paper covered in Freya's handwriting. Just the differences in the paper were able to show the difference between the wealthy Lindblum and the recovering Burmecia…

_Vivi,_

_I fear words cannot describe my fear and shock towards this new chain of events. It all seems so unlikely. Zidane has made one mistake after the other: he imprisons his best friend, only later to declare war against a small village containing nothing but harmless black mages and his own kind. I cannot find any motive he may have, nothing except madness. I fear the worst. And unfortunately there is little to nothing I can do to assist you. I have spoken briefly to my King about this situation, he understands that the black mages are not enemies, but he feels that to give any assistance would rattle the souls of our people who are still grieving their losses. I have asked permission to help you on my own, but my services as Ambassador and Dragon Knight keep me here in these uncertain times. After all, if Alexandria is so quick to turn on the Black Mage Village, how quick could they turn on us? At least that is how my King sees the situation. My apologies, for I cannot offer my spear in assistance, however, I have sent you back up. _

_Greatest wishes to you and your brothers, Vivi, defend your homeland._

_Freya Crescent_

Just the reaction Vivi was expecting from Burmecia, although he had hoped that Freya could assist him. He was at least comforted in knowing that the King of Burmecia wasn't planning on seeking revenge on the black mages. He should thank Freya next time he wrote or saw her for setting up the truce. He read it a second time, and wondered what Freya had meant when she said 'back up', what or who could she send to help them?

Suddenly, all the fast thoughts in Vivi's mind stopped. Everything was cold and empty for a moment as realization set in. A realization he had pushed away for the past week since the soldiers had come. Zidane, he was going to fight against him. Zidane was going to send soldiers, and try and get into the village, his paradise, his sanctuary, and then what? Would they destroy the village? Would they imprison them all? Would they all be killed on the order of his old friend?

The small mage suddenly felt he could not breathe, as if his throat had closed. His eyes widened so much the air seemed to whip against them, making water well up within them. And the only thought in his mind was '_why'_ as a million images flashed before him. He saw every great moment with Zidane, he saw the black mages fallen at Burmecia, Cleyra, and Lindblum, he saw the moments in Terra where Zidane had seemed to have lost it, screaming at everyone as loud as he could, an empty, desperate lost look in his eyes, his face red and soaked in a cold sweat of despair and madness…

Without permission, tears escaped his yellow eyes. Vivi tried to keep himself from making any sound of his sudden tears, thinking that if he remained silent no one would see his tears under his mask. But as his watery eyes made contact with Mr. 288 he knew there was no way to hide tears from another of his kind. The bigger mage titled his head in inquiry, a sympathetic look somehow readable on his dark face. Vivi, unable to hold it any more, unable to keep up his act of being the mature black mage, the one in control, broke down. His tears streamed, his sobbing soft and painful. Without a word, Mr. 288 scooped him up in his big arms and held him tightly in a hug. Vivi cried harder. For this big mage who held him like a child, was truly the youngest of the two. And Vivi, although his appearance told others differently, he knew that he had aged, he was older now. And yet here he was, the eldest of the black mages, being held by one of the youngest. So many pains came out of his tears. So much he was holding in.

Mikoto, upon hearing the unfamiliar sound of weeping, finally looked up over her book to witness the strange intimate moment before her. She stared, with eyes not truly empty, unsure of how she felt about this. Starting to feel sympathy, she quickly buried herself back into the book she was pouring herself into, her lower lips shaking ever so slightly.

"…_I will not allow myself to simply live as a genome. I am something greater than that. However, my body tells me I am one. If only I could look different than the rest, be rid of this hair, have my tail disappear, then perhaps I can be myself. Be what I truly am. On the inside. If only my exterior showed that I am a creature of emotion and dreams, that I bleed and cry as all else. I am not soulless. I am not just a vessel for some lost soul. I am… myself… I will defy all just to prove the world that…"_

The genome's eyes darted up from the handwriting upon the page to gaze at the mages and their public emotional display. She then turned to gaze out the window to see a pair of fellow genome's laughing at some joke. She stared back at the page, looking at the words but reading nothing. Thinking quietly to herself…

* * *

Hours passed by, the two moons rose steadily in the inky dark sky. Crickets and cicadas began to sing, owls hooted and fluttered about the village. Each home warmly lit by candlelights, like rows of jack o' lanterns ready to scare off evil. A happy wave of noise poured down the small creek, adding to the music of the night. Vivi stood silent under a veranda, leaning against 163's item shop, and was slowly drumming his head against the empty shop wall, creating his own tune.

Everyone was down at the pond, the place the creeks flowed down from. Every night, all the mages and genomes gathered there together, with all sorts of foods and ideas. It was always cheerful, full of stories and ideas of the day, and since Vivi had joined the village it was also filled with his stories of the 'outside world' and all the 'adventures' he had. The nightly gathering seemed to be the best place and time to reveal the soon coming terror. But every night for the past 6 nights, Vivi could not bring himself to break up the cheerful chatter, the laughter, and that sense of safety they all felt here. But tonight had to be the night. Zidane would be sending something down soon, within the next few days at least, and the last thing Vivi wanted was for this to turn into a surprise attack.

Once the back of his head had gone slightly numb from drumming against the wall Vivi pulled himself away and pressed the cool leather of his gloves onto his hot face. He winced his eyes closed, focusing; all the magic within him swirled around and settled. It was usually just a tactic for battle, but Vivi had found himself able to deal with things more gracefully when his magic energies were focused. Feeling well balanced, Vivi started off along the creek up to the pond. The creek was dark, yet flowed brilliantly. Vivi wandered down small walkways of wood, a path of dirt along the cemetery, the wilderness of the forest slowly growing around him. He looked over the steadily flowing creek and to the meeting place, lit by magic and filled with his brothers. The trees swayed gently, as if trying to join the conversations at the pond. Vivi sighed as he crossed the small bridge and joined the busy meeting place.

The meeting place was a small grassy spot, hugged by the two creeks and the rather large pond. A small magical fire was being maintained in the middle of a ring of black mages and genomes, which had already eaten and were chatting happily amongst themselves. Some of the mages were sitting on stools or benches built for this meeting place. A few plates were piled messily on top of each other next to the creek for cleaning, evidence of the feast Vivi had purposely missed.

The small mage had planned on just slipping in, and then waiting for a good time to bring up the coming problem, not that there would be a good time. Vivi squished his way through a small group of mages discussing tomato plants and twisted his way around a few mages and genomes sitting together on the long grass, and was just about to place himself down near where he saw Mr. 288 deep in conversation with another mage.

"Vivi! Where have you been?" Called out a talkative and rather large Mr. 44 as Vivi froze mid-creep.

"Uhh…" He started, caught off guard.

"We were just about to play the word game, you're just in time!" Said Mr. 189 happily, perched on a bench next to Mr. 44. The 'word game' was a simple game made up by Mr. 234, the innkeeper. The purpose of the game was to say the biggest and most complicated word you knew, and then someone else would try and say one bigger or more complicated. The mages got so into it they started to read more books just to find new words to use. And once the genome's started playing, it got even more competitive.

"Bewilderment!" Cried out a mage, starting up the game causing all other conversation to die down and turn to a sudden excited murmur. Vivi decided against sitting with Mr. 288 and instead settled down in the tall grass near the rather cold magical fire Mr. 111 and Mr. 33 were maintaining.

"Translation!" Another cried, followed by the noises of impressed mages.

"Chromosome." Said a genome sitting near Vivi with a smug look on her face.

There was a small silence in awe of the genome's word. "Revolution!" Shouted a mage Vivi couldn't see, but the word sent chills up Vivi's spine, suddenly remembering the letters and what he had to tell his brothers…

"Photosynthesis." A male genome said proudly.

"Mr. 192? What's that?" Mr. 32 asked quietly to his friend.

"The hell should I know?" Mr. 192, the owner of the Black Cat Synthesis Shop, snapped being the bitter black mage he was. "This game is too hard to play with genomes, throwing around all these 'Kerra', or whatever it is, words." The genome near Vivi rolled her eyes in reply. "Anyway, its stupid. I'd rather listen to Vivi talk."

Mr. 192's proposal was met with a murmur of happy agreement, much to Vivi's dismay. He wasn't going to be able to tell them some story today about the world outside their paradise. He had to tell them about the danger coming to them now…

"Vivi?" The small black mage jumped, having not noticed Mr. 288 who was now standing over him. There was a look of worry in his soft yellow eyes, "I think you should tell them now." He whispered.

Vivi felt his throat go dry as he nodded. Mr. 288's head dropped a bit, either in reply or from some emotion inside him, before he went and settled himself back down on the ground near Mikoto who was making a rare appearance at the meeting. Vivi sighed and stood up, as he usually did when he addressed the group.

His yellow eyes closed for a moment, centering his thoughts, re-opening only to see eye to eye with all 21 residents of the village, glowing yellow and glimmering blue eyes shining back at him. He felt his hands and his knees shake and hoped his voice would not shiver along with them.

"What story are you going to tell us?"

"Can we go on from the last one? You know… when Vivi and Zidane and, uhh… Freya were in that hunter contest? What was it called again…?"

"I wanna hear more about they went to the Iifa Tree and broke that magic seal!"

Vivi was drowning. The sudden downpour of requests for stories made his stomach twist. How could he talk about such things so easily now? And besides, tonight he had to tell them about Alexandria attacking. There had to be an easy way to break this news to them. Although, the only thing Vivi truly feared right now was their reaction…

"No, I can't talk about that stuff today…" Vivi nearly whispered, his voice failing him. The mages all settled as the elder mage spoke, the genome's gazed curiously at him. "U-uh… There's something important I need to tell everyone about. I wish I didn't need to but… Um, you guys all remember when those humans came into the village right? About a week ago?"

There was a hushed silence, a few mages looked at each other worriedly. The red moon rose higher in the sky, imposing on the dark sky.

"Well," Vivi started again, looking down at the thick grass beneath him. "They wanted me to go back to Alexandria but I didn't go. There's something wrong with Zidane and he wants me to stay there for some reason…" Shivers ran up his spine as he spoke, a loud sound of displeasure escaped the untrusting Mr. 192. "So, for some reason now… He's going to send the Alexandrian army here… and they are going to start a war…"

Vivi winced his eyes closed as he spoke the last word, ready for the emotional backlash from the mages. For a moment there was only silence. Vivi reluctantly opened his yellow eyes to see the shocked looks upon the mage's faces. Vivi shook more, and dropped himself into a sitting position on the ground wishing to hide from the sudden surge of shock and fear painted in the glowing eyes of his brothers.

"FUCK!" Mr. 192 broke the silence, screaming the nasty word at the top of his lungs as he shot up from his sitting place. He threw his arms in anger, the unintended wave of magic from his hands flew into the pond like a massive boulder, making the peaceful and glistening water fall into itself and then rise up into a cascade of water drops which fell upon them like Burmecian rain.

As the water drops fell back into the pond in a shock of ripples other black mages voiced their reactions… Mr. 239 and others hid within their hands and moaned. Mr. 192 continued to rage, with Mr. 32 trying to calm him down. Others began to talk madly to each other, asking unanswerable questions, all while crying out "_Why!?"_. The genomes watched their companions with curiosity and worry. And Vivi could swear he could hear someone crying…

"Everyone calm down! We need to talk about this!" Cried out Mr. 288, his voice soft with sadness yet strong with almost parental authority, in reply, most of the mages quieted down. A few seemed to wipe tears, Mr. 192 was muttering to himself under his breath, and all of them had an almost uniform look of shock and despair. Unable to gaze upon his brother's faces any longer, Vivi hid himself, pulling the brim of his hat low over his already hidden face.

"Getting angry won't solve this!" Mr. 288 continued, standing now, demanding the attention of the group. "We can handle this! We'll be fine! I know none of us want this. I know we've all experienced war. But if we don't talk about this, we won't be ready, we need to just talk…"

"They want to fight us?" A black mage whispered.

"It seems so." Mr. 288 replied.

"I don't want to fight anyone!" A crying mage whined.

"We have a plan so that none of us will do the fighting." Mr. 288 chimed back effortlessly.

"Why are they coming?"

Vivi released the grip on his hat and looked up, but missed who had asked the last question. All he saw was inquiring faces and a stammering Mr. 288, who didn't have the answer for them. The little mage sighed. Mr. 288 shouldn't have to talk for him, he was the oldest, and he wasn't a little kid anymore. After all, this war was happening because of him… he should face his brothers' questions.

Mr. 288 exhaled in relief as Vivi stood back up, his voice was still a bit shaky, but Vivi did the best he could. "I don't know. Nothing is making sense right now. But it doesn't matter. All we need to do is protect this place, protect our lives and each other. I can go fight myself, but everyone needs to be ready just in case. No one will fight unless they get into the village, but I won't let that happen."

Vivi paused. The black mages nodded slowly, taking it all in, although the empty looks of despair had not departed their eyes. A genome sitting near Mr. 189, frowned slightly before voicing his concern, "If these soldiers break past your defense, Vivi, how are we genomes going to protect ourselves? We have no magical powers as you all possess…"

Vivi thought for a moment in confusion. Couldn't Kuja use magic? Then again, Kuja was a bit different, wasn't he? "Mr. 239 and Mr. 192 will have to supply you guys with weapons…"

"I would, Vivi, but Mr. 192 has been helping himself to whatever materials he needs from my shop…" Mr. 239 spoke up, the usually quiet mage sounding bitterer than ever before as he shot a glare at Mr. 192.

"You told me I could!" Mr. 192 shouted back. Vivi jumped in surprise, he had heard the angry mage rage plenty before but never at another black mage! "And besides, they'll all much stronger now anyways. Your stock was cheap."

"What?" Mr. 239 snapped back, the argument heating between the two bitter mages of the village. " I made half of those weapons myself! And you took my Mage Masher! Do you know how long I've had that? I got that in the Ice Caverns!"

"Okay, you guys, calm down…" Mr. 288 attempted to cool down the argument from his place on the ground.

"It was a piece of shit, anyways, 239." Mr. 192 grumbled. "Just like you, you'll get us all killed in this war! Just like those friends of yours, hell, you probably let them die on the way here didn't you?!"

"Take that back!" Mr. 239 screamed, leaping from his seat, voice strained. "I'll show you who's a piece of shit, B type!"

Mr. 192 leapt up from his place ready to throw whatever magic he could at the weapon's seller, before a group of mages quickly put themselves between the two all while yelling "No fighting! No fighting!" and began forcing them back down. Both weapon makers returned to their places, their store companions doing what they could to calm them. But Mr. 192 wasn't ready to subside his anger.

"Vivi! Don't your friends rule Alexandria now? The ones who came by all the time?" Mr. 192 shouted angrily, Mr. 32 holding him from standing up again.

"It doesn't matter, Mr. 192, just calm down, you're scaring everyone…" Mr. 123 whined from the ground, his arms clutching the sides of his head in an almost crash position.

"Damn, I should of torched them the first moment they stepped foot here…" Mr. 192 grumbled, trying to pry Mr. 32 off his arm.

"But if you did, they wouldn't have saved you all from Mount Gulug, or brought us from Terra…" Mikoto said blankly, speaking for the first time that night and seeming unphased by the arguments and bouts of anger.

"Or saved the world!" Whined Mr. 32 who was still holding on Mr. 192's arm, looking up at him with an upset look in his eyes. Mr. 192 sighed at his friend's expression and sunk down in a defeated slump, ending his rampage of anger.

"Well, on a brighter note, Mikoto, Vivi and I have been learning a lot more from those books… if it keeps up, we should be able to repopulate before our year runs out." Mr. 288 said cheerily, lightening the mood.

Vivi's yellow gaze met with Mikoto's, who made an expression of annoyance. Vivi knew exactly why, in truth, they hadn't gotten any closer to solving the repopulation mystery. They had read nothing but pointless facts, recipes without ingredients and mad rambles. The chances of finding a way to make new mages within the three months till the mage's expiration date were dropping. Vivi might be the only mage to see new life for their race…

* * *

A/N: Another long chapter, now we just need to know what's going on on the other side of this war, don't we? All in good time. Sorry, it hasn't been within the time you all would like, lack of internet. So if you enjoyed, please please leave a review!

Oh, and a note I would like to make. For anyone who has read my fic '_Broken' _will recognize Mr. 239's character and the reference made about his friends. If you don't, then go read Broken! I love him so much I couldn't leave him out of this fic…


	7. Production Notes

_Leather-bound journal,_

_Mikoto's Highlighted Paragraphs – "Production Notes"_

Now that the prototype has been completed I will begin work on the machines that will produce the mass types. I have a few plans already, based mostly off machinery from Terra, the blueprints are in my possession and all they need is adjustments for use with mist and a different product… 

…

_I've studied my prototype carefully. Although it is much smaller and weaker than what I need to make the mass types into, I believe that it is capable of growing power beyond what I have given it. Its eyes are as empty as my brothers in Terra. There is nothing behind its eyes, yet I know it can grow into something more. I believe all the mages will. I'm not sure how to react to this…they need to serve their purpose as pawns in my chess match yet…_

…

_In the case my war does not proceed as planned, I have my backup already installed and in motion, once I pass on the knowledge to them… I need the eidolons to win power over Garland, to do that I need chaos in this planet to draw forth that power. My war may not work. _

…

_The prototype, I discovered, does not exhale carbon dioxide as other creatures on Gaia and Terra do. But it instead exhales what appears to be a substance close to that of mist. Only weaker… not made of souls as mist but made from within its body. Perhaps the magic and mist has formed together to create a substance close to that of a life force…this will be perfect for my plan…_

…

_I've successfully sold the machines to the Alexandrian court thanks to the Elephant Lady. It was too simple. Having those jesters take care of the king, and with the Queen's grief I was able to twist her mind into greed. My prototype demonstration sold the black mages as soldiers perfectly. The little one was able to kill off several mist spawn within minutes. Thanks to it the Elephant Lady had no hesitation buying off the machines. They are currently being installed in Dali, the machines are so simple I'm sure the idiotic farmers can handle it._

…

_The 'factory', which it barely deserves to be called, has been successfully producing the mages for about a week now. There were a few mistakes at first: a few A types were mutated and unusable, the machines stalled and jammed and the packaging device was only boxing half of the mages… I've fixed all the glitches now. And we only lost about 14 products…_

…

_About 50 mages have been successfully manufactured. Everything is going along smoothly. I'm advised the lovely queen to extract the eidolons from her 'daughter' and the general is starting to plan tactics as to how do defeats the dirty rats. Fools, all of them. Just a little more encouragement and my plan will go flawlessly. I have also disposed the prototype. It is a shame since it had so much potential, yet I could start to see the shine of intelligence within its eyes. I dumped it in the ocean, on my way back to Treno… a little too close to the shore for my liking but I doubt it can swim…_

…

_The siege on Burmecia was successful but it seems fate has drawn me an unexpected card… I saw him today, along with my prototype. They both survived. It seems my mercy has come back to hinder my plans… but I couldn't bring myself to ending their lives as they lay defenseless… no, they deserve a better death than that…_


	8. Formations

Chapter V  
Formations

A single dove landed upon the rail. Bathed in the early sunlight, the small bird gently ruffles its feathers and coos quietly, just enough so no one could hear it. It hops lightly on its feet around the window, confused by the transparent surface. The bird's sweet coo becomes louder as she tries to understand the transparent surface and the sudden face appearing from the other side.

The Queen of Alexandria folds her beautifully dressed arms over the windowsill, hunching her shoulders so her face is on level with the delicate bird on the outside. Dagger watches the dove with content from the other side of the window, the bird retreats slightly at the summoner's appearance yet stays to watch the queen with titling expressions before taking wing to a swift updraft. Dagger sighs as the bird leaves, repeating the same longing she had not so long ago. For she too wanted to take flight and escape all that challenged her.

The morning glow that stretched before her window was stunning, as usual. The rivers that spilt Alexandria into three reflected the light, making the water appear in the same brilliant colours of the sky. Before, this scenery of her kingdom would've brought joy and pride into Dagger's heart. But now everything was strange and uncertain. She had thought that ruling over Alexandria with Zidane would be no different then when she lived the solitary rule. However, she felt as if she was forced aside, not physically of course, but since Zidane had become King all of the decisions made were his and his alone. And she had approved every single one, for no one in Alexandria was ready to follow the odd King without a nod from their Queen. And since Zidane was her husband she had to help him, right?

"Your Highness? Breakfast is about to be served, shall we escort you down?" Dagger turned away from the window to see an attendant standing at the door of the Queen's bedroom. Dagger shook her head politely and the attendant left the room. The castle's workers were used to Dagger's independence but still offered their assistance routinely to the Queen.

After a quick second gaze out the window, the Queen turned to the hallways in a cascade of silks and fine cloths. Dagger pulled at her skirt with gentle hands, her garnet wedding ring set upon her left ring finger, and treaded gracefully from her bedroom through opened doors into the hall, servants and others around her bowed in respect. The Queen walked on her own through the halls and corridors, distantly shadowed by an entourage of servants and attendants. Her deep brown eyes stared straight ahead, ignoring each hall and corner where she could remember something distant, like that of a dream. Her first meeting with Zidane, her abduction by her own mother… And now she was Queen, and everything in this castle was for her. Or at least, that was how it was.

Dagger entered the dining hall with little announcement, the silver dining room was already bustling with cooks and various others hovering around the already seated Zidane. Dagger sighed quietly and walked towards the table, she eyed Zidane who took no notice of her entry and was surrounded by papers and a few captains speaking to him hurriedly. The Queen sat opposite of her King maintaining a graceful composure, masking her heartache. Zidane sent off the last of the officials and captains and took a large bite of dragon sausage before looking up to of his Queen.

"Slept well?" He asked without much thought as he adjusted his neat tied back hair and took another helping of toast from the table. Zidane did not seem to care much for his beloved at all.

Dagger winced and nodded, her pains on her heart strengthening. For how much longer would Zidane neglect her? He had been so distant since they had wed. She was still oblivious as to why Zidane was gone for so long and what had happened at the Iifa Tree. He never spoke to her the way he had before, barely cast her a glance, nor had he properly kissed her or taken her in his bed since their wedding night. Dagger felt as if she was nothing but a pretty doll, needed only to nod her head when approval was required, only to be tossed aside.

"All the preparations are done, I should be leaving in about two days or so…" Zidane mumbled from the other end of the table, picking up and gazing at a paper as he did so. "I'm taking all that's left of the fleet, most of the soldiers too… I'm leaving enough for the duties here. We'll be leaving in the night so few citizens see us leave, I don't want everyone to know what's going on."

Dagger's heartache suddenly turned to anger. She was sick of all this, starting a war against their friends in the Black Mage Village was nothing but pure insanity! She wasn't going to stand by this, not anymore! She took a quick glance at the dining hall around her, not a soul was present, this moment was rare but perfect…

"Are you saying that you want this war to remain a secret to our people, Zidane?" Dagger asked sternly, mustering up all her authority and power into her speech.

Zidane turned and looked Dagger in the eyes, an expression of confusion on his face. "Well, would you like me to advertise our attack on the village?" He replied, his brow lowering as he spoke. "I thought you were trying to keep its existence quiet."

"I was quiet about the village to protect it. I promised Vivi I'd protect the secret so that his brothers, and your brothers, would be safe…" Dagger replied to Zidane, her voice slowly losing power as the expression on Zidane's face changed from confusion to anger.

"My 'brothers'?" The genome king whispered fiercely, his blue eyes wide in anger, his body twitched. Suddenly, Zidane leapt up from his seat and thrashed his arms across the table, sending his papers and most of the meal and dishes on the table shattering to the marble ground. His body shook, his tail twitching like that of a cornered cat. "Is that all you see me as Dagger?" He shouted, his voice twisting to the tone Dagger hadn't heard since his breakdown in Terra. "Is that all you see me as?! A genome?! A soulless vessal of destruction!? Is that it? Well that's not who I am! I am Zidane! I am King of this Nation! Learn to respect me, Dagger, because you've been doing a shitty job of it!"

Zidane panted, sweat pouring like beads over his red face. Dagger sat, eyes wide in fear and shock. She felt her own breath quicken as a cold shiver froze her. What had happened to Zidane? Why was he like this? Who in the hell…

Dagger frowned deeply at Zidane, she rose in a fast swirl of silk and lace, rushed to her lover's side and with all her might, sent her hand flying into the genome's face. The sound of her slap echoed in the hall, Dagger stood stock still, a look of deep anger painted across her features. Zidane's face was blank in shock, eyes wide in disbelief and embarrassment. After recovering from the shock of the stinging slap, the King plopped down upon the floor, legs crossed and shoulders hunched like that of a scolded child.

For a moment there was no sound, save for the mumblings of a few onlookers from the kitchen who dared not become involved. Dagger's hands retreated to her own face, running her cold fingers over her hot face in an attempt to calm herself, she was shocked by her own actions even though she knew it had to be done. Zidane looked ridiculous on the ground, dressed in delicate clothing of a King, sitting upon the ground near the remains of Zidane's outburst, the dishes cracked across the ground. The genome rubbed his cheek, with a defeated look upon his face.

"What's happened to you?" Dagger whispered from above Zidane. She closed her eyes for her heart hurt so much she could not even gaze upon him. "You haven't been yourself at all. You have done wrong to those you cared for so much. You are starting a war against the Black Mage Village… Zidane, you know everyone who lives there, you know there is no threat. You own kind live there. And Vivi... I don't understand, you two were like brothers, why do you insist on fighting against him?"

Zidane said nothing for a long time. He simply sat gazing upon the ground with little emotion behind his eyes. It was near impossible to tell what it was he was feeling or thinking. Finally he replied, "Vivi is not my brother Dagger. He was a friend, no closer than Amarant, Eiko, Quina… whoever. I have my Tantalus brothers, that's all I need."

"Come on Zidane, you're not fooling me." Dagger almost whined as she turned away from him, "You haven't spoken to them since the wedding, you even missed Marcus' funeral. And I know you and Vivi were closer than that. After all Zidane, how well do your 'brothers' understand you? Were they there when we traveled to the Outer Continent? What about when we went to confront Kuja at his Palace? Or when you found out about yourself in Terra? Where were they when we fought through Memoria? When we fought Kuja, or Necron? Do they even know what you are? And if they do, do they understand what it means to you? Or how it feels?"

Zidane's shoulders fell in another defeat; he lifted his head and looked at Dagger, who was still facing away from him. He felt his body ache, his eyes fall into sadness… a headache pounding inside his head. His hands rose to apply pressure to the sides of his head, trying to tame the pounding beast within it. If only he could push his thoughts of his existence out of his head…

"Wait…" Dagger whispered, her mind wondering on possibilities for Zidane's actions. "Are you attacking the village so that you can get rid of the genomes? Get rid of the proof of what you are…?" Dagger turned around and gazed down at Zidane. Their eyes met in a way they hadn't for a long time.

Zidane shook his head in reply, his tightly tied hair falling from the velvet tie as he did so. "No, Dagger, I told you before, all I want is Vivi."

"But," Dagger replied in confusion, "Why? Why can't you let him stay there?"

Zidane cast his gaze back upon the marble floor. "Safety reasons…"

"I don't understand…" Dagger whispered in confusion as she placed her hands on her hips in an annoyed air. "What do you mean?"

"I mean that if we leave things the way they are now, then there will be a serious threat to all of us. I need to make him come back."

"But Vivi isn't dangerous! I don't understand! How could he be a threat?"

"Dagger, have I ever lied to you? Trust me. I'm only doing what needs to be done."

"But…"

"Dagger! Trust me! I have to do this. He is a threat, that's all I will say. I'm doing this for us, for the good of the kingdom."

"Oh, Zidane… but attacking the black mages? You can't…"

"I'm only going for Vivi, Dagger, I promise there won't be a causality. I have to protect those I love…"

* * *

"There's one thing I still don't understand. Okay, wait, two things I don't understand."

Vivi looked up from the book in his lap, his eyes lazy from his insomnia. Mr. 288 was sitting on a rickety chair nearby Vivi, his chin in his hand as he thought. Vivi had just explained the entire story of what had happened not so long ago in Alexandria to Mr. 288. He hadn't spoken of it in depth before to anyone, speaking about it again just made Vivi wonder what exactly was going on.

"What is it?" Vivi asked, his voice feeling slightly dry from the topic. He placed _"The Eidilon and I"_ on a pile of already picked through books beside him, although there were lots of books from Kuja's they had managed to sift through them quite fast, with minimal results.

"First off, I don't understand the part when there was a black mage in the Pinnacle Rocks. Are you sure there was one there?" Mr. 288 asked quietly, the scratched up jewels on his cuffs picking up sunlight.

Vivi nodded solemnly, "Yeah, Baku wouldn't lie about stuff like that. And he said he uhh… yeah, so… it's not a mistake. I'm not sure what a black mage was doing there though…"

"A runaway from the Lindblum battle I suppose," Mr. 288's voice dropped considerably. He turned his gaze away from Vivi and instead to Mikoto who was sleeping, for once, on her floor mat. "Like me. He probably ran away from the battle or afterwards, hid in Pinnacle Rocks and never tried to make it here. It's too bad."

The two black mages sat silently for a moment, Vivi gazed out the open windows to the midday sunshine. The village had been very awkward since the announcement; it was now either dead silent or raging with noise, usually just an outburst from Mr. 192, everyone was tense and fearful. Vivi had purposely neglected to put up defenses or make strategies with the mages. All he had done was made a schedule for lookouts to keep an eye on the beaches just outside of the forest. The mages were very sensitive to the whole 'war' that was coming, a great deal of them had been having nightmares since they heard the news. Using the mages in an attack would be perfect since no one could get by a team of black mages. But Vivi refused to allow the shell-shocked mages into battle. It would be… cruel. But looking outside the window now it would be impossible to guess this village to be a target for war, all Vivi could see out the window was Mr. 33 dozing under a tree with Bobby Corwen.

"The other thing I don't understand at all…" Vivi jumped having forgotten the conversation he was having with Mr. 288, who was pondering again. "…Is how the part of Alexandria got destroyed. From what I understand, only some form of magic would be able to destroy a building so quickly without having anyone seeing who did it. And it wasn't you, so…How?"

Vivi titled his head in puzzlement. He hadn't thought about that since he had returned, he thought about it when he was imprisoned but not since then. It would be impossible for that destruction to happen without magic, of course, especially since no one saw who did it. Who was it that framed him? "I have no idea…" Vivi started.

"You forget things so easily, so simple-minded." Mikoto mumbled suddenly from her mat. The mages turned their attention to the half-asleep genome whose body was hidden under a mass of blanket. Vivi frowned at her comment, what did she mean?

"What?" Vivi asked dumbly.

Mikoto made a sound of annoyance as she pulled herself up from her mat, her oddly sewn blanket twisted around her and her blonde hair sticking up in a few places. She settled herself in a seated position and stared at Vivi with tired blue eyes. "I thought you would figure that one out easily, seeing that you've fought alongside Zidane so many times…"

Vivi's face went blank for a moment, suddenly being hit by something so obvious he felt dumb knowing that he had not realized it sooner. He let out a sigh, "Trance, of course."

Mikoto bowed her head slightly in reply and then cuddled her head down into some blankets sleepily. Normally, the genome did not sleep but after working so had trying to find data on black mage production she was exhausted. Vivi knew the only reason she had slept so well was because Mr.288 had cast a sleep spell on her. If she wasn't under such a spell she was plagued by restless nights and, Vivi and Mr. 288 assumed, nightmares.

"I have to go," Mr. 288 barely whispered as he stood from his chair. Vivi watched him as the larger mage shuffled out of the room, his eyes distant and preoccupied. Within a moment he was gone from the little hut. Vivi didn't need to wonder where it was his friend had gone, to the cemetery as usual. Sometimes, Vivi wondered why Mr. 288 visited the cemetery so much it was like he lived there. The C type mage thought so much on those who had passed, and on when the others would follow into the mysterious 'death'. Mr., 288 had to be the most disturbed of the mages here. But when Vivi thought about it, his own house was right next to it, so perhaps Vivi was worse than Mr. 288.

The sleepy genome rose from her bed and shuffled over to her desk, which was still covered by tangles of charts, journals, sheets, and a few books. She fell into her chair, rubbed her eyes and sat up as if ready to work again but instead of burying herself into another journal she sat blankly staring at Vivi.

Vivi stood up from his spot on the floor and moved to the front of Mikoto's desk, he eyed the complicated charts which were written mostly in Terran before cocking his head to Mikoto in inquiry for she had not taken her eyes off him. "What is it Mikoto?" Vivi asked the dozy genome, "Did you find anything last night?"

Mikoto's brow lowered slightly regaining its usual serious expression. "Nothing for what we want. I did find the blueprints for the factory machines, but they won't run unless we have a large supply of mist. And since the Iifa Tree destroyed itself, no more souls are being fragmented."

The mage winced, he wished Mikoto had chosen a nicer way to say that. Even if Vivi and the black mages were made of soul fragments… she was so insensitive sometimes. "Is that all you found?" Vivi asked, his voice quivering lightly from his disturbance.

"All regarding our topic." Mikoto reported. Her shoulders slouched slightly, her blue gaze cast to the side, before speaking again. "You told us a story before, about the war in Burmecia and Cleyra and how you fought there. And I was reading reports on it last night, and I wanted to ask you about it…"

Mikoto looked up at Vivi, who frowned slightly. What did Burmecia and Cleyra have to do with anything? There was an awkward silence for a moment as the two artificial beings stared at each other. Finally, Mikoto gained her nerve and her voice flowed coldly, "I didn't know that you killed your own kind, Vivi."

Vivi felt like a blizzard spell had just been cast inside of his stomach. His yellow eyes widened and he felt as if he was choking on his sudden shock at Mikoto's comment. He hadn't thought about that… not since that war happened…

"Vivi! Vivi!" A sudden shout came from behind, Vivi whipped around feeling faint from the sudden movement. Mr. 189 was running up to him panting in a panic, accidentally knocking over book piles as he did so. "Mr. 44 saw someone coming through the forest! They're coming straight for the village!"

Without a thought, Vivi bolted towards the front of the village. His unpleasant emotions from before followed him, no matter how fast he ran. Why did Mikoto bring that up? Why was she always saying hurtful things? She had to know that saying that would hurt him. So why did she say it? And now someone was coming into the village, again! The only person Vivi could imagine coming to the village now would be Zidane, but it didn't make any sense. Wouldn't Zidane be coming with an army? But he didn't need one so maybe he was attacking alone to catch them off guard…

Barely noticing, Vivi had rushed through the magical barrier hiding the village. He feet stopped in the sand as he fought to regain his breath, his artificial lungs were becoming short of breath much faster these days, he must be getting older really fast. The mage's yellow eyes shot up, remembering that someone was here already. Vivi only had to look to his left to see the intruder. Upon seeing them, Vivi sighed in relief.

"Amarant, you scared me." Vivi spoke, his lungs still fighting for breath.

Amarant, walked over to the breathless mage in long strides. He had never changed at all. His long limbed body was still dressed in the old green outfit with the same rips and tears from their adventure appearing here and there. Next to Vivi, he seemed like a giant, with a mass of red dreadlocks keeping his eyes almost always hidden behind the few loose dreads over his blue face.

He nodded down at Vivi. "Yo." He spoke, in his usual lame, low voice. He sounded restless, as usual, whenever he spoke it seemed as if he had better things to do than speak with you, but usually he didn't have anything better to do. "Freya sent me. I'm her 'reinforcement'. I heard that Zidane turned on you."

Vivi nodded in reply, always unsure as to how to speak with Amarant. He had always claimed to hate children, and Vivi knew that he was once hired by Brahne to kill him, and yet Amarant was never unkind to Vivi, or showed any signs of dislike towards him. Then again, they hadn't talked much had they? "I tried to get more of our friends to come, but I haven't heard from anyone… did you get my letter?"

"No." Amarant stated dryly as he crossed his arms.

Having conversations with Amarant was difficult. "Oh…" Vivi almost whispered.

"You know, at this rate with these defenses you have, Alexandria will wipe the floor with you." Amarant noted, always cynical and realistic when it came to combat. "You had one black mage out here, and he just ran away. And by the time you got here, I could've taken down half the village."

"Yeah…" Vivi agreed, although he was not sure what he was supposed to do to fix it. He wasn't exactly good at tactics, the only ones he had for battle were learned only after suffering a multitude of blows and injuries from battle. "I promised the black mages they wouldn't have to fight…"

Amarant made an odd expression, "I understand that, but you need your lookout to actually do something to slow down whoever's approaching…. Ah, hell. I'll do it. You guys need more physical force on your side anyways." Amarant unfolded his arms and with a flick of his arms he had equipped his claws, which shone brilliantly in the sun. He fiddled with them for just a moment before unequiping them.

Sounded like a better plan. Amarant used to make a living guarding treasures for the nobles of Treno, and he was a skilled fighter, having him keep guard would be perfect. Vivi was so grateful to finally have one of his old friends helping him in this battle. "Thanks a lot Amarant!" Vivi cried out happily, a tone he hadn't used for a long time. "But, I don't understand… why is it you're helping me?"

Amarant grinned, Vivi's eyes met with Amarant's, somehow. "Lets just say, I like helping out the underdogs."

* * *


	9. Tides

Chapter V -1/2  
Tides

The sky was red. The sunrise was painted across the ocean. The sky, the water, and the land before them all greeted them with spectacular shades of crimson. There were few ships left in the once mighty fleet, only three remained but the King had decided it would carry enough soldiers for he claimed this would be an easy battle. The Alexandrian Army did not know their objective or their enemy until they landed upon the beaches of the unexplored Outer Confident. The soldiers set up their camp quickly along these beaches and they gazed upon the land, the soil dust, the water scarce, and the sun unforgiving. What could they possibly be fighting out here other than monsters?

After a series of heated arguments between his majesty the King and General Beatrix over battle tactics, the General was sent to the plateaus to find strategic attacking points that she would not find. One of the captains sent orders out to the soldiers, she told them that their enemy lived within the nearby forest called 'Magdalene' and that they were what was left of Alexandria's dreaded Black Mage Army. This in itself brought sudden excitement to the soldiers, such a twist to be fighting your own soulless dolls that have turned against their owner.

But instead of following Beatrix's suggested plan of attack, they were to follow the King's orders. He ordered that no more than three soldiers were to attack at a time. They were to ambush, attack, and retreat. The King believed this guerilla plan would draw out the one black mage that they wanted. It was described as the odd one of the pack who had more magic in its veins than the rest of the black mage army put together. This one oddball had taken control of the other mages and, the soldiers assumed, was to be taken out as a future threat to Alexandria.

Much to the army's disappointment, their objective was not to exterminate the black mages within the forest. Nor were they to kill the leader. They had to somehow draw him from the center of the forest and out to where the King himself would take control of the situation. Some soldiers supposed this meant the King would kill the creature himself, others thought that perhaps the King knew some way to regain control of the mages, but no one knew for sure.

Squads were set, white mages sent to their medical posts ready to treat magical wounds, the King hid away in his tent, and the soldiers all milled about gazing at the dead forest before them, imagining all the battles to be fought, all the glory of battle to be won.

Meanwhile, within the dark forest, the creatures shivered and cried in terror for their nightmares were coming true. The world they fought so hard to escape had followed them over the ocean with their bloodthirsty eyes set only upon them. Some of the mages cried, and others hardened. Each prepared for the future in different ways. The genomes were unsure as to how to feel or what to do, and simply stood on standby, hoping a purpose for them would appear within the chaos.

The 'leader', as the opposing force had dubbed him, stood a nervous guard in the surrounding areas of the village, following the lead of his renewed comrade. The two had fought worse than the soldiers who landed on the beaches, but this was not a regular battle, it was far too delicate. A single slip could allow a wave of intruders into the village, and in a precious instant the village could be taken. It was decided that they would avoid actually killing any soldiers who attacked, they would only leave them wounded so they would retreat. And as the waves of soldiers came, they brushed against the village's borders as paced and smooth as waves upon the beaches…

* * *

A/N: Alright, I know I haven't posted anything in a long time. I'm very very sorry. I am struggling to keep up with my life, but I am working on the next chapter already. I'm throwing this little tidbit as a teaser, so I hope you enjoyed and are looking forward to some proper combat in the next chapter...


End file.
